Ek nayii Shuruaat:Dareya
by Anupama Mishra
Summary: Dareya are married how would they be able to face the challanges of their life.
1. Chapter 1

**Now a new story it is only a introduction part hope you like it one thing please don't request to pair other one since i am only Dareya fan.**

**The context are too different with real Dareya story in this Abhirika are married 5 years before Dareya hence had son Adi about 4 year old.**

**Now peep into the story.**

Shreya has to go at a criminal house for finding who wants to kill Senior Inspector Daya and lives in their house about 1 month for it after that Cid team knows that behind this is a big criminal Paakya and they found him.

After this when Shreya went to her house her parents does'nt except their own child due to some mis understanding. Shreya had no other option hence as Abhijeet insits to Daya He agree to marry to her this is how they got married.

At Abhirika room.

Daya:Yaar Abhijeet shaadi tak theek tha lekin ab main uss ladki ke saath nahii reh sakta manta hoon jo usne mere liye kiya vo duniya ki koi ladki nahii kar sakti lekin phir bhi main usse pyaar nahii de paaunga.

Abhijeet:Daya ye tere liye hi nahii uske liye bhi bahut mushkil hain lekin vo ready hain na to why cant you.

Daya:Par

Taarika:Par var kuch nahii aaj tumhaari suhaagraat hain tumhe yahaan nahii Shreya ke paas hona chahiye chalo ab.

Both Abhirika push Daya to his room.

Shreya is sitting in bed having ghungat on her face Daya comes and close the gate.

Shreya POV:Ye kya karna chaahte hain kahii mere saath zabardasti nahii main inhe apne saath zabardasti nahii karne doongi bilkul nahii main bhi ek Cid officer hoon agar zabardasti ki to issi chaaku se inpe hamla kar doongi.

She is holding knife in her hands which were not seen since she had kept her hand close with her beautiful lehanga.

Daya POV:Kahaan phassa diya mujhe Abhijeet.

He moves towards Shreya Her heartbeat become fast she is breathing Daya goes and sits in bed as he is going to open her ghungat he starts coughing.

Shreya:Kya hua Sir.

Daya:Ye(coughs)yahaan roses hain.

Shreya kept knife at one side and open her face.

Shreya:Haan to Sir suhaagraat ki sej aise hi sajti hain Sir isme kya hua.

Daya(coughing):Mujhe rose ki smell pasand nahii inhe hatao yahaan se.

Shreya in surprise gets up and searches cleaner and clean whole room and their bed so that there would be no roses.

Shreya POV:kaisa aadmi hain ye rose ki smell achii nahii lagti uff main iske saath apni poori zindagi kaise Suhaagraat mein maze karti hain main jhaadu laga rahii hoon.

Shreya then goes to Daya and gives him water after drinking water he stops coughing.

Daya:Sorry vo mujhe rose ki smell nahii pasand.

Shreya:Its OK hota hain.

Daya:Shreya.

Shreya:Yess Sir.

Daya:Aaj hamari shaadi ho gayi hain hum aaj se pati patni hain duniya humein Mr and Mrs Dayanad Shetty ke naam se bulaayegi aur tum ho ki mujhe Sir bol rahii ho.

Shreya(gives mar gaye look):Sir vo main phir aapko kis naam se bulaaon.

Daya:Mera ek naam hain ussi se.

Shreya:Daya ye theek hain.

Daya:Haan ab theek hain.

Shreya gets up and goes and puts the glass at side table.

Daya:Aur ek baat Shreya.

Shreya:Yess Sir… mera matlab haan Daya

Daya(smiles):Shreya hamari shaadi jinn haalat mein hui hain I know humein thora time lagega means main abhi ek rishte ki shuruaat nahii kar sakta aur naa hi karna chaahuta hoon I hope you understand what I want to say.

Shreya:Haan Daya main samajh sakti hoon to kya hum ek dost ki tarah shuruaat kar sakte hain.

Daya(smiles):Haan main bhi yahii kehna chaahta tha.

Shreya:Thanks

Daya:Welcome par thanks kis liye.

Shreya:Vo mujhe samajhne ke liye.

Daya:Its ok vaise bhi mujhe tumhaare haath ki chaaku se nahii marna tha.

Shreya(shocks and little scared):Aap ko kaise pata.

Daya:17 saal se Cid mein hoon experience hain

Shreya smiles.

Suddenly there door is knocked Daya goes and opens door.A little boy comes to Shreya.

Adi:Aunty main na aaj aapke liye gift laaya hoon.

Shreya:Aunty nahii chaachi kehte hain aur aap kya gift laaye hain mere liye.

Adi gives a dress to her.

Adi:Mummy ne diya kahaa hain ki aap ko doon aur aap subah 4 baje isse pehan kar niche aa jaana.

With these words he went.

Shreya is shocked Daya closed the gate and smells something fishy hence ask her.

Daya:Kya hua Shreya?

Shreya:Daya 4 baje uthna hain.

Daya:Haan yahaan sab 6 baje hi uthte kya problem hain.

Shreya:Kuch nahii vo main to ghar pe 8 baje uthti thi issliye aur mujhe to itni jaldi neend bhi nahii aati main uthoongi kaise.

Daya:Koshish karo aa jaayegi .

Shreya gets up and starts roaming in room left to right.

Shreya:Nahii Daya mujhe neend nahii aayegi ab main kya karoon main uthii hi nahii paaungi mujhse ek bhi kaam nahii hota ab to main gayi pakka gayi.

She is about to say more but Daya comes to her and puts his hand in her lips.

Daya:Shhhh koshish to karo Shreya achaa aao.

He takes Shreya to one side of bed and make her rest.

Daya:Leto

Shreya:Par

Daya:Leto to

Daya comes with a book in his hand and order Shreya to close her eyes he reads the book until she slept after one hour of big struggle she sleeps peacefully.

Daya POV:Aaj to sirf ek raat thi aur inn madam ne Daya ko hi naukar bana diya ab aage dekho kya hota .

And with this thought he sleeps.

**Finally ends with this chapter don't know I will continue or not sirf ek idea dimaag mein aaya aur likh diya ajeeb hain na but still if you like it please Review OK bye take for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks** who have reviewed really main story continue nahii karna chaahti thi lekin itne saare reviews ne forcefully likhna para main itne logon ko disappoint thore hi kar sakti hoon.**_

_**Thanks to:**_

_**Priyanka S , DS Fan , Shreya , Karishma ,Rajveer , Sneha , Prabha , KRK , Raj , Newaa Shreeya , Dareya 789 , Ritesh 7 , Dareya , Priya , Sukhmani kaur , vinutha , Waheguru , Kia mehra ,Shzk , Zoomra , Krittika , shilpa patte , Kattiy ,Sundas , Mere sapno ki rani , Daya's girl.**_

_**At night about 3 pm.**_

_Shreya is hit by something at waist she looks and saw Daya holding her waist tightly._

_Shreya tried to freed her but it is imposible for her to remove from his grip._

_Shreya POV:Ye mota khud to maze se so raha hain aur mujhe pakkar rakha kahaan phas gayi main._

_Daya at sleep;Abhijeet mujhe chod ke mat jaao mera tumhaare alaawa koi nahii hain please mujhe kabhi mat chodna._

_Shreya hearing these word does'nt tried to freed tries to sleep but unable._

_At about 4 pm alarm rings._

_Daya:Utho Shreya Utho._

_He freed his hand._

_Daya:Tum to keh rahii thi ki tum subah uth nahii paati lekin tum to jagi ho._

_Shreya is about to say but stops._

_Shreya:Haan neend khul gayii._

_Daya:Oh achii baat hain._

_Shreya POV:Sone kab diya jab neend aayegi uff._

_Daya:Acha to mujhe 6 baje utha dena._

_Shreya:What aap nahii uthenge._

_Daya:Shreya Taarika ne tumhe bullaya hain mujhe nahii._

_Shreya:Par achaa mere kapde kahaan hain._

_Daya:Almirah mein honge le lo._

_Shreya goes to take her clothes as she open the almirah lots of clothes comes to floor._

_Shreya:Aah._

_Daya wake up from sound._

_Daya:Kya hua?_

_Then he saw his messed up Almirah and clothes he runs in direction of Shreya._

_Daya:Vo ye sab kaise mera matlab hain tum yahaan kya kar rahii ho._

_Shreya:Daya aapne hi mujhe yahaan bheja tha if you don't know._

_Daya:Sorry main woh bhool gaya tha._

_Shreya:Its Ok meri dress._

_Daya:Haan he takes out her dress and gives._

_Shreya:Bathroom kahaan hain?_

_Daya:Vo raha_

_Shreya goes there as she is going there Daya remembers something and runs to her direction but it is late she starts slipping due to shampoo at floor Daya comes and caught her by waist and accidentally on the Shower._

_Dareya eye lock someone knock the room door and Dareya comes to real world._

_Taarika:Shreya uth gayii._

_Shreya:Haan aa rahii hoon._

_Daya closes the shower but its late both's cloth are full of water._

_Daya:Sorry vo mera saara samaan aise hi rehta hain._

_Shreya gives him unbelievable look._

_Shreya:Ab kya karein?_

_Daya:Change karo._

_Shreya:What?_

_Daya:Matlab mere saamne nahii tum yahaan change karo main apne room mein and Daya went._

_Shreya POV:Ye aadmi uff tang aa gayii hoon main isse._

_Here both Dareya change their dresses Shreya takes them to Taarika._

_ main ye kapde kahaan sukhaaon?_

_Taarika saw both clothes and then to Dareya._

_Taarika:Tum log suhaag raat mein holi khel rahe the kya?_

_Abhijeet:Khel rahe honge Taarika jee tabhi to kapde gille ho gaye._

_Daya:Boss aisa nahii hain._

_Abhijeet:Arre boss isme boora maanne waali kya baat hain apni patni se hi to romance kar rahe the poora haq hain tumhara._

_Daya is about to say anything but Shreya stops._

_At about 10 am after rasme._

_Taarika:Shreya vo tumhe na sabke liye khaana banana hain tum jaanti ho na yeh rasam ke baare mein._

_Shreya:Haan mera matlab hain Di._

_Taarika:OK to hum Cid team ko leke aate hain._

_Adi:Chachi mere liye chocolate ka cake banana._

_Shreya:OK beta zaroor._

_Abhirika and Adi went._

_Daya is at seat and Shreya is at half an hour later Daya smells something._

_Daya:ye badboo kahaan se aa rahii hain._

_Shreya:Aaaah_

_Daya runs there._

_Daya:Kya hua kya hua Shreya tum theek to ho?_

_He saw Shreya with burned hand also burned cake he goes to her and hold her hand._

_Daya:Dikhaao_

_Shreya:Nahii Daya abhi theek ho jaayega._

_Daya:Shreya maine kahaa dikhaao._

_Shreya gives him hand and he applies medicine on it._

_Shreya:Ab main khaana banna leti hoon._

_Daya:Shreya tumhe chot lagii hain koi zaroorat nahii rehne do._

_Shreya:Nahii Sir its ok._

_Daya:Vaise Shreya tum banna kya rahii ho._

_He sees kitchen there is nothing except that burnt cake._

_Shreya(in low tone):vahii jo iss book mein likha hain._

_Daya sees book in her hand of cooking recipe._

_Daya:Shreya iska matlab tumne aaj se pehle kabhi khana nahii banaya._

_Shreya:Nahii ghar pe mummy kabhi kaam._

_And then she stops remembering her past Daya understands that._

_Daya:Tum baitho khaana main banaata hoon._

_Shreya:Aap_

_Daya:Haan main darro mat mujhe khaana banana aata hain._

_Shreya:Sachii_

_Daya:Ab Adi banne ki zaroorat nahii cake banana nahii aata._

_Shreya:Vo maine banaya to._

_Daya:Ye jalla hua._

_Shreya:Haan thora jal gaya._

_Daya gives a look to her she keep shut._

_Shreya:Sorry mera matlab hain thora zyada jal gaya hain main order kar deti hoon._

_Daya:Good idea._

_Shreya(smiles):Thank you so much_

_Daya:Welcome._

_Shreya orders cake and Daya made food Shreya is learning is observing that she wants to learn and cope each thing too fast he smiles after 1 hour Abhirika with Team came._

_Shreya:Aayiye baithiye._

_And everyone sits for Lunch._

_Freddy:Wow Shreya tum khaana to bahut achaa banaati ho._

_Shreya:Thank you sir._

_Adi:Haan chachi cake bhi bahut achaa hain._

_Salunke:Maanna padega Shreya._

_Purvi:Too tasty._

_Shreya:Thank you so much._

_She looks towards Daya who is also observing her smile from long saw this and coughs._

_Abhijeet:Shreya sab ko khaana do Daya ko dekhne se kuch nahii hoga._

_Shreya comes out her dream feeds all went to bureau Shreya does'nt go she would join bureau from next day._

_At afternoon._

_At quails._

_Abhijeet:Vaise Daya khaana achaa banaya tha tumne._

_Daya(shocked):Tumhe kaise pata?_

_Daya bits his tongue because he knows Abhijeet wants him to say that._

_Abhijeet:Hahaha matlab sach mein good job JORU KA GULAM._

_Daya:Abhijeet vo Shreya ko khaana banana nahii aata tha to maine bana diya kya farq padhta shaadi hum dono ki hui hain to kaam bhi hum dono ko karna chahiye._

_Abhijeet:Bhai main manta hoon yeh main to issliye khush hoon ki chaahe kuch bhi ho tum dono adjust kar rahe hi pyaar bhi ho jaayega._

_Daya:Boss tum nahii sudharoge._

_Abhijeet:Acha acha ghar aa gaya chal._

_Duo comes to house._

_Taarika runs to Abhijeet._

_Taarika:Abhijeeeet._

_Abhijeet:Kya hua Taarika._

_Taarika:Vo hum kahii ghumne chale._

_Abhijeet looks towards Daya who is smilling._

_Daya:Mujhe kya dekh rahe ho JORU KE GULAM jao jao maze karo vaise mujhe ek aur chacha bolne waala baby bhi laa dena._

_Adi hears that runs to Taarika._

_Adi:Mumma baby lane jaa rahe ho._

_Abhijeet and Taarika changed sees Shreya coming out of room._

_Abhijeet(naughty smile)(he hits Daya on soulder in high voice):Adi beta hum baahar ghumne issliye jaa rahe jisse aapki nayii nayii aayi chichi aur chacha chota baby laa sake kyun Shreya._

_Shreya totally shocked by his comment._

_Shreya:Vo main vo._

_Daya:Boss tumhe derr ho rahaa hain na jaao yahaan se._

_Shreya gives bachhh gaye look._

_Abhirika and Adi goes to room as he open his almirah gets shocked everything at place._

_Daya:Kya yaar yeh meri almirah hain galat kamre mein to nahii aa gaya._

_Shreya:Nahii Daya ye aapka hi room hain vo maine saara samaan sahii kar diya._

_Daya:Thanks Shreya thank you so much nahii to ek din Abhijeet aur main saath theek karte aur Taarika daanti._

_Shreya:Aap darte hain kya?_

_Suddenly phone rings she went to pick Daya does'nt find his shirt._

_On call._

_Taarika:Shreya vo tumhe kuch chahiye to nahii._

_Shreya:Nahii kuch nahii_

_Daya(shouts):Shreya mera night suit kahaan hain._

_It is easy for Taarika to catch his voice._

_Taarika:Achaa achaa jaao jaao tumhare pati ko kuch mil nahii raha._

_Shreya face got red she cuts the call and gives him his looks to her face getting red._

_Daya:Kya hua Shreya?  
Shreya:Kuch nahii aapko itni tezz chilaane ki kya zaroorat thi?_

_Daya:Vo mujhe samaan mil nahii rahaa tha._

_Shreya:Ab aap ready ho jaaiye taang khich vaane ke liye._

_And she told him everythind Daya shocked says nothing.A cute eyelock._

_Daya POV:Kya hoga mera madam ne to abhi se hi mujhe naukar banna diya hain pehle JORU KA GULAM banaya ab kya kya papad belne honge ready ho ja Daya ye madam bahut tang karne waali hain._

_Shreya POV:Abhi se hi iski naukar shit Taarika kya soch rahii hogi uff kya karoon main ye aadmi mere hi piche kyun para._

_Daya POV:Par chahe jo bhi kahoon itni boori bhi nahii hain mera room theek kar diya try kar sakta hoon iske saath adjust karne ka._

_Shreya POV:Itne boore bhi nahii hain aaj iske kaaran hi main sab ke saamne image banna paayi aage aage dekhte hain hota hain kya?Thora adjust to main kar hi sakti hoon._

_**End this chapter don't know it is good or not please tell and review really have no idea what to write but aap logon ki excitement dekh kar likh diya just for all of you anyone has suggestion you can give.**_

_**Thanks for reading chapter if pasand nahii aaya so sorry for it.**_

_**SORRY.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for reviewing previous chapter thanks to:**_

_**Karishma , Raveena Negi , Shilpa patte , Shzk , Daya girl , Shreya , Navkiran kaur , Rajesh , Sneha , Dareya reunited , DS Fan , Krk , Newaa Shreya , Sira , Dareya 789 , Sundas , Dareya , Prabha , Priya , Shreya bhandari , Kashyaprfg , Ritesh 7 , Zoomra , Kattiy , Sukhamani Kaur , Krittika , .**_

_**Thanks to all silent readers and guests.**_

_**Now next chapter hope you like it.**_

_At duo house its raining._

_Shreya:Oh my god baarish saare kapde gille ho jaayenge._

_Shreya runs to that direction Daya seems to not interested in it after 15 minutes when she does'nt come he thinks whether she is in any problem and moves and saw Shreya standing infront of window looking sad he moves to her._

_Daya:Shreya agar rone ka mann hain to tum andar bhi ro sakti ho I mean yahaan bearish mein apne aansoo chupaane ki zaroorat nahii hain._

_Shreya wipes her tears and smiles._

_Shreya:Nahii Sir aisa nahii hain vo main to bas yoon hi._

_Daya:Vaise tum jhoot bolte waqt sab bhool jaati ho good I am impressed._

_Shreya:Jhoot main aapse jhoot nahii bol rahii aur Sir main kuch nahii bhooli._

_Daya:Bhool gayi maine Sir bolne ko manna kiya I know shaadi ke baad ladko ki baat koi sunta nahii hain vahii karte hain jo mann aata hain but tum bhi aisi ho ye nahii pataa tha._

_Shreya:Nahii Daya aisa nahii vo main bas…_

_Daya:Vo main bas mummy papa ko yaad kar rahii thi right._

_Shreya:Haan aapko kaise pata?_

_Daya:Main tumhe thora bahut jaanta hoon Shreya humne do saal ek jagah kaam kiya hain if tum yeh bhi bhool gayii ho to yaad dilaa doon._

_Shreya:Daya ab aap bhi meri taang kheech rahe hain._

_Daya:Ok I am sorry ye kaam hum Abhijeet aur Taarika ko hi karne dete hain._

_Shreya smiles._

_Shreya:Main khaana lagaati hoon._

_Shreya is about to go but Daya holds her hand she shivers on his touch._

_Daya:Shreya mere mom dad ko maine nahii dekha nahii jaanta ki vo kaise the bhai aur behan hi meri family the lekin waqt ke saath unhe bhi chodna para phir Cid join kiya to Abhijeet jaisa dost mila jisne mujhe bhai se zyada pyaar kiya phir Taarika aur Adi in sab ke kaaran life mein kabhi akela mehsus hi nahii iya._

_Shreya is listening to her she is noticing tears in his eyes._

_Daya:Life mein kayii baar aisa hota hain jo hum nahii chaahte lekin iska matlab ye nahii ki hum dukhi ho jaaye kyon ki life 2__nd__ chance zaroor deti hain Shreya and mujhe poora bharosa hain ek din hum aunty uncle ko ham samjha denge tum tension mat lo._

_Tears are flowing from Shreya's eyes she says nothing and just hugs him tightly to which Daya responds lightly._

_Shreya(crying):Daya main sab kuch bhula nahii paa rahi thi thanks to understand me I am too lucky ki mujhe aap mile._

_Daya patts her head._

_Daya:Ab Shreya please khaana nikaalo bhook lagi hain and aise roti rahogi to meri T-Shirt gilli ho jaayegi._

_Shreya smiles and seperates._

_Shreya:Main abhi khaana lagaati hoon aayiye._

_Daya comes to dining table Shreya sits infront of him and finishes there Dinner Daya went to see TV Shreya reach there saw he is holding his head tightly smiles at his antics._

_Shreya:Daya main baam lagaa doon dard kam ho jaayega._

_Daya:Nahii its ok Shreya vo ye to hota hi rehta hain._

_Shreya:Main abhi laati hoon and lagaana padega._

_Daya POV:Yahii to problem hain shaadi ke baad wife ki baatein sunni padhti hain aur maan ni bhi._

_Shreya comes and starts applying Balm on his head he feels relief._

_Shreya:Shaadi ke baad wife ki baatein sunni padhti aur maan ni bhi aapko ye pata hoga hi._

_Daya:Haan haan kyun nahii._

_Shreya:Vaise bearish bahut ho rahii hain aap Taarika ji aur Abhijeet Sir ko phone kariye na._

_Daya:Haan kyun nahii patni ji._

_Shreya smiles._

_Daya:Mera phone kahaan hain?_

_Shreya hand over his phone._

_Shreya:Ye rahaa pati ji._

_Daya smiles._

**_At Call._**

_Daya:Haan Abhijeet kahaan pahuche aur kab aa rahe ho yaar._

_Abhijeet:Tujhe bahut jaldi ho rahii hain apni wife ke saath hoon romance karne mein time lagta hain tu bhi enjoy kar akela to hain nahii ghar mein wife hain keh de usse I love you._

_Daya:Boss kya keh rahe ho tum?_

_Abhijeet:Hahaha jaise mujhe pata nahii kaise dekhta hain tu usse chup chup ke waah uske liye khaana banaya aur main bolta hoon to neend aati hain haan._

_Daya:Boss tum jab aaoge to duplicate chaabhi se andar aa jaana main sone jaa rahaa hoon._

_Abhijeet:Sone yaaa_

_Daya:Boss bye._

_And he cuts the call._

_Shreya:Kya hua?_

_Daya:Vo kuch nahii thora time lagega hum so jaate hain vo duplicate chaabhi se andar aa jaayenge._

_Shreya nodded._

_They went to room at night about one am._

_Daya puts his hand in her waist Shreya smiles on this and makes him confortable and then sleeps._

**_At morning._**

_Daya wakes up its 8 am at alarm clock._

_Daya:Oh my god itna late aaj to Acp Sir maar daalenge._

_He is about to gets up but sees Shreya sleeping on his hand._

_Daya POV:Ab isse kaise uthaaon._

_Daya:Shreya utho subah ho gayii._

_Shreya holds him more tightly._

_Shreya:Sone do na please 5 minute aur._

_Daya:Shreya aath baj gaye hain Acp sir hamari khatiya khari karenge._

_Shreya jerks on hearing Acp's name._

_Shreya:Oh my god aath baj gaye aaj to main mar gayii uff kya hoga tera Shreya pagal ki pagal hi rahegi._

_She gets up comes out of her room and saw room's clock it is just 4 am._

_Shreya:Daya ghadii kharaab ho gayii hain abhi chaar hi baj rahe hain._

_Daya:Haan mujhe lag hi rahaa tha chalo main sone jaa rahaa hoon good night._

_Daya sleeps._

_Shreya POV:Meri neend ka kya ab to mujhe neend bhi nahii aayegi ye Daya bhi na._

_Shreya starts going towards kitchen._

_Shreya POv:Maine isse Daya bola mota nahii kahin mujhe isse nahii nahii Shreya tujhe kya ho rahaa hain aisa kuch nahii hain tu zyada mat soch Paani pee._

_She drinks water and saw Abhirika sleeping starts going to her room but someone holds her hand._

_Adi:Chachi neend nahii aa rahii._

_Shreya:Kyun beta aapko neend kyun nahii aa rahii?_

_Adi:Pata nahii Chachi mujhe sulla do._

_Shreya smiles and takes Adi to her room and makes him sleep on her side then she gets about 6 am when Taarika comes to kitchen she is shocked to see that Shreya is making breakfast learning all from net there is lots off stuff in dustbin also but all is well maintained._

_Taarika:Kya baat hain Shreya itna subah uth kar saara khaana manna padega._

_Shreya:Vo Di main na subah galti se 4 baje hi uth gayi thi.  
And then she told her whole story._

_Taarika:Hahahaha Shreya ye Daya bhi na khud to maze se so rahaa hain aur tumhaari neend kharaab kar di abhi Abhijeet se bolti hoon usse uthane ko aur Adi ko bhi._

_Abhijeet comes To Dareya room Taarika Shreya and Abhijeet smiles by seeing sleeping Daya and Adi are holding each other too tightly._

_Abhijeet:Daya uth subah ho gayi hain._

_Daya:Shreya sone do na please._

_Abhirika looks towards Shreya who is totally shocked by his behaviour._

_Abhijeet puts his hand on his head._

_Abhijeet:Boss uth yaar Shreya nahii main hoon utha nahii to kaan ke neeche ek lagaaunga._

_Daya(still in dreams):Shreya tumhari awaaz itni bhaari kaise ho gayi raat mein to theek thi one minute sone do na please._

_Daya holds Abhijeet hands Shreya is standing at door blushing totally._

_Abhijeet(Looks towards Daya):Isse ab tum hi uthaana Shreya meri awaaz to ab isse bhaari lagti hain._

_Shreya:Vo Sir aisa nahii hain uth jaao Daya Acp sir ka phone aaya hain._

_After hearing Acp's name Daya gets up Abhirika and Shreya smiles._

_Daya:Kahaan aaya hain phone haan kahaan?_

_Abhijeet:Oho Shreya tumhaare pati to bas ab tumse hi uthte hain vah kya jori banaayi hain uppar waale ne._

_Daya:Boss tum kya keh rahe ho._

_Taarika:Tum Shreya se pooch lena ki tum kya keh rahe the and Abhirika went with Adi._

_Daya freshens comes from Bathroom comes to Almirah._

_Daya POV:Kuch mil nahii rahaa yaar iss ladki ne mujhe kahaan phasa diya hain awaaz doon kya nahii Abhijeet ne sun liya to ye aaj ki taaza khabar ban jayegi aisa karta hoon Shreya ko phone karta hoon haan ye great idea hain vo meri help kar degi._

_Here Shreya is dressing Adi .Taarika is alone in kitchen Abhijeet comes and hugs her by had forgot her phone at calls her._

_Taarika:Shreya tumhara Phone_

_Abhijeet:Naam to dekho._

_Now she notice the caller name and Abhirika smiles and pick it._

_Daya:Shreya mere kapde kahaan hain kuch mil hi nahii rahaa hain mujhe yahaan phasa kar kahaan chali gayii ho patni ji._

_Abhijeet orders and Taarika puts a cloth on phone and by changing her tone._

_Taarika:Hello jaanu aap mera intezaar kar rahe hain._

_Daya:Shreya tumhari tabiyat to theek hain na._

_Taarika smiles and Abhijeet tells her to continue._

_Taarika:Haan jaanu aapke bina mera ek ek pal katna mushki hota jaa rahaa hain._

_Daya:Tum pagal ho gayii ho yaa bhang pee rakhi hain Taarika ko boloon._

_Taarika:Kya bologe jaan chalo main aa jaati hoon lekin tumhe mujhe I love you bolna hoga vo bhi abhi nahii to main nahii aati._

_Daya:Shreya kya ho gaya hain tumhe._

_Taarika:Kuch nahii tum bol rahe ho yaa nahii._

_Daya:OK ok I Love you Shreya I love you so much main tumhaare bina jee nahii sakta please ab mere kapde do._

_Shreya from backside of Daya._

_Shreya:What?_

_Daya saw him with towel hence turns._

_Daya:Tum yahaan ho to phone pe._

_Shreya:Ye sab baat karne ka yeh time nahii hain aap kapde pehaniye pehle._

_Daya cuts the phone._

_Daya:Dogi tab na._

_Shreya:Acha ek minute._

_Shreya turns once again see him with towel and turns._

_Shreya:Pehle aap bathroom mein jaaiye._

_Daya:What?_

_Shreya:Please Daya mujhe sharam aa rahii hain._

_Daya:Main kahii nahii jaa rahaa hoon tum se jo kaha vo karo._

_Shreya had no option hence she gives him his clothes._

_Shreya:Main jaa rahii hoon._

_She is about to go but Daya comes and close the door due to which they slips Daya at downward and Shreya at top.A cute Dareya eye lock._

_After one minute they come from dream world Shreya gets up first._

_Shreya:Kya kar rahe hain aap?_

_Holding her saaree._

_Daya:Tum kya kar rahii ho kapde to pehne do mujhe._

_Shreya:Oh Sorry aap change kariye._

_Daya changed his cloth as they come out of their room saw Abhirika and Adi standing attatch with door hence when they open it they comes to room Dareya shocked._

_Daya:Taarika tum hi mujhse Shreya ki jagah baat kar rahii thi na._

_Taarika:Haan sahi pehchaana Shreya ke Pati ji._

_Taarika smiles and Shreya blush._

_Adi:Chachu mumma keh rahii thi aise aap chota baby jaldi na jaldi._

_Daya:Beta mumma se bolo vo khud hi nahii laa deti._

_Adi:Chachi ek baat puchon._

_Shreya:Haan pucho na beta._

_Adi:Chachi baby pet mein kaise aata hain?_

_Dareya shocked on his question look towards each other._

_Daya:Beta ye sab aapko kisne bola._

_Adi:Papa ne._

_Daya:Boss tum bhi .aap abhi chote ho baad mein baat karenge._

_Like this Daya order Shreya to change her dress and they went from house without taking breakfast._

_**So how was the chapter did you like it please tell do review.**_

_**So what is next waiting for them did Dareya knows that they started liking each other too early or it is going to take time whatever aap logon ko wait karna padega.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to all who have reviewed previous chapter thanks to:**_

_**Shilpa Patte , Raj , Rd , Mere Sapno ki rani , Ds , Karishmaa , Ds Fan , Kattiy , raveena Negi , Rajveer , Navkiran kaur , Rj , Sira , Dareya , Ritesh 7 , Sukhmani kaur , Zoomra , L'intrus , Daya's girl , Krk , Shreya bhandari , Ninadkdm , dareya789 , Krittika , Sneha , Shzk .**_

_**Hope main kissi ka naam nahii bhooli if hua hain to sorry.**_

_**Thanks to all guest and Silent reader also.**_

_**Now next chapter.**_

_Now they come outside Shreya's face is still red due to all happening Daya observes it but says nothing and went to his car and then they went to a restaurant for breakfast._

_Daya:Shreya vo I am sorry ghar mein jo bhi hua uske liye._

_Shreya:No Daya its ok unn logon ki umeed sahii hain according to them hum ek normal couple ki tarah hain._

_Daya:Yaa I know but phir bhi vaise tum kya logi?_

_Shreya:Coffee._

_Daya:Sirf Coffee._

_Shreya:Daya hum sirf breakfast karne ke liye aaye hain dinner ke liye nahii._

_Daya:Haan par main to poora khana khaata hoon subah hi._

_Shreya:To khaiye na kisne manna kiya hain._

_Daya finish their break fast and then moves to Bureau._

_As they runs to Daya._

_Abhijeet:Breakfast ho gaya Daya?_

_Daya:Haan ho gaya aur please ab kuch nahii please._

_Abhijeet:OK Ok._

_A case reported everyone enter to crime spot._

_Daya:Poori building check karo logon se poocho ki kya vo log laash ko pehchaante hain._

_Shreya went and after checking comes to Daya._

_Shreya:Daya sab jagah pooch liya koi isse nahii jaanta._

_Purvi:Yes sir koi bhi nahii._

_Daya:Aise kaise ho sakta hain tumne har jagah poocha tha Shreya._

_Shreya:Haan Daya bas upar waale ghar mein nahii poocha._

_Daya: Kyun nahii poocha?_

_Shreya:Vo main vo aap khud hi phooch lijiye._

_Dareya went to their house._

_Daya:Tum bhi kamal ho Shreya ek ghar kaise chor sakti ho tum._

_Shreya:Daya vo log vo kar rahe the._

_Daya:Kya vo kar rahe the._

_Shreya:Vahii jo har husband wife karte hain girlfriend aur boyfriend bhi karte hain._

_Daya:Acha maine kab kiya?_

_Shreya:Aapne nahii kiya matlab humne nahii lekin baaki sab._

_Daya:Kya keh rahii ho Shreya kuch samajh nahii aa raha._

_Shreya signals him Daya saw a couple kissing each other and then both of them knocks the door and they comes to real world._

_Daya:Aap iss laash ko pehchaante hain._

_Person:Nahii main nahii jaanta nahii kahaan kahaan se aa jaate hain apni wife ko to pyaar karte nahii mera romance kharaab kar diya._

_Dareya blush and comes from finished at lunch team gathers on canteen for lunch._

_Taarika:Daya kya aaj tum Adi ko school se le aaoge._

_Daya:Haan kyun nahii._

_Abhijeet:Shreya ko bhi le jao phir vo kar lena jo har couple karte hain._

_Shreya blushes badly and they come out of bureau takes Adi from his school Adi sits on Shreya's lap at seat near Daya._

_Adi:Chachu chachi bahut beautiful hain na._

_Daya:Haan bahut beautiful hain aapki chachi._

_Adi:To aap unse love kyun nahii karte?_

_Daya shocked by his question gaze on Shreya._

_Shreya:Karte to hain beta aap ne aisa kyun bola haan kya hua?_

_Adi:Papa mumma se love karte hain iss liye unhe roz kiss karte hain chachu to aapko kiss nahii karte._

_Daya:Ghar aa gaya._

_Adi comes and runs to door._

_Daya:Bilkul baap pe gaya hain._

_Shreya smiles._

_Shreya:Acha to hain baap kitna acha cid officer hain jaana hi chahiye._

_Daya:Acha aur karo badhaayi phir dono taang kheechenge to mujhe kuch mat kehna._

_Shreya:Sorry Daya._

_Shreya and Daya goes to their room for fresh after freshing._

_Shreya:Daya ye darwaaza khul kyun nahii rahaa._

_Daya:Zor se kheecho Shreya._

_Shreya:Daya kheecha nahii khul rahaa._

_Shreya hears someone laughing._

_Shreya:Adi beta gate kholo Chachii ko khaana de ke bureau jaana hain._

_Adi:Gate tab tak nahii khulega jab tak chachu aapko kiss nahii karenge._

_Shreya starts moving towards her she takes her steps back._

_Shreya(in low tone):Daya ye kya kar rahe hain aap._

_Daya moves more closer to her and Shreya still taking her steps back she struck with door comes near her and then kisses the gate._

_Daya:Ummmmmmmmmmaaa._

_Adi opens the is shocked and smiles._

_Adi:Wow Chachu aapne Chachi ko kiss kar diya its too good abhi Papa ko batata hoon._

_And he runs to his room._

_Daya:Vo Adi manta nahii issliye maine I am sorry._

_Shreya:No no Daya Sir I am sorry maine aap par shaq kiya really feeling guity for this._

_Daya:No its ok don't feel bad._

_Shreya Daya and Adi have lunch._

_Adi:Chachu aaj icecream khilaane chalo please mujhe bahut mann ho rahaa hain._

_Daya:Beta aaj raat mein challenge._

_Adi:Nahi nahii nahii Chachu mujhe abhi khana hain mera abhi mann kar raha hain to raat ko kha ke kya karoonga._

_Daya:Par beta._

_Shreya: Khila dijiye na bacha zidd kar rahaa hain._

_Daya:Acha theek hain chalo._

_Adi(smiles):Maine kaha to nahii mane Chachi ke kehte hi maan gaye iska matlab aap Chachi se pyaar karte ho._

_Dareya once again look towards each other._

_Adi:Main bike ki chabhi laata hoon._

_Daya:Nahii Car se chalte hain._

_Adi:Nahii Chachu please ab ek meri baat bhi maan lo yaa phir sirf chachi se pyaar karte ho._

_Daya:Acha chalo._

_Dareya at at front then Daya and then hairs are flewing it comes on Daya's face._

_Daya POV:Ye ladki baal sambhalna kab seekhegi ab main bike chalaaon yaa iske baal ko dekhoon._

_Shreya is not sitting properly she has her hand at jerks with break and Shreya's hand comes on his chest and her lips touches his Shirt._

_Daya;Shreya pakad lo nahii to girr jaaogi._

_Shreya's holds him by shoulder then they reach to icecream parlour._

_Adi:Wow Chachi aapki favourite ice cream konsi hain?_

_Shreya:Choclate aur aapki?_

_Adi:Choclate wow hamari choice kitni same hain na._

_Shreya:Haan so to hain._

_Daya:Haan dono milkar mera dimaag khaate ho favourite dish bhi same hain._

_Shreya:Aapne kucch kahaan Daya._

_Daya:Nahii jab se tum aayi ho main kuch keh kahaa paata hoon._

_Shreya:Matlab_

_Daya:Kuch nahii chale andar._

_Shreya and Adi enjoying there Icecream Daya does'nt seems to interested in all this._

_Shreya:Sir aapko konsi icecream flavour pasand hain._

_Daya:Strawberrry._

_Shreya/Adi:Yuck_

_Daya:What?_

_Shreya:Daya strawberry kitni ajeeb hoti hain icecream kam dawaai jaisi zyada hoti hain aapko kaise pasand aa sakti hain._

_Daya:Meri pasand hain tumhe problem._

_Shreya POV:Iss khadoos ko aur pasand bhi kya aa sakta hain sabse bekaar choice hain iski chodo mujhe kya ._

_Shreya and Adi starts enjoying there icecream once more._

_Adi:Chachu mujhe chocolate khilaa do._

_Daya:Acha chalo hum laate hain Shreya tum yahii rehna._

_Shreya:Ji Daya._

_Daya and Adi went.a boy comes and starts looking on notice it try to ignore him hence she stand and starts going towards Daya and he makes his hand on Shreya's way._

_Shreya:Excuse me._

_Man:No excuses jaan aaj tak itna achaa maal nahii dekha samajh nahii aata tera pati tujhe aise chod ke kaise jaa sakta hain kya mast maal hain uske paas._

_Shreya(smiles):Maal to bilkul jhakkas hain par kya karein aapke pyaare jijaji ka jo hain._

_Shreya starts going._

_Man:Teri himmat kaise hui mujhse aise baat karne ki._

_He moves his hand and tries to slap saw it and ran to that Shreya holds his hand tightly._

_Shreya:Tum jaiso se kaise baat ki jaati hain mujhe ache se pata hain sikhaane ki koi zaroorat nahii hain._

_Shreya slaps him and then starts frustrated picks a knife near at table and took it and tries to harm Shreya but Daya comes in holds his hand and then starts beating him wildly._

_Daya:Tune koshish kaise ki Shreya ko chune ki bhi vo meri patni hain agar aaj ke baad uske saamne dikhaa bhi to tujhe zinda gaar dunga._

_Shreya:Daya leave him chaliye please sab dekh rahe hain._

_Daya leaves him and then moves._

_Man:Chamiye tujhe to main ._

_He once more tries to attack but this time Daya Shreya comes in between and small cut due to knife occur on her hand and neck then security guards take away that man._

_Daya:Shreya tum theek ho._

_Shreya:Aaah Sir please dard ho rahaa hain._

_Daya puts his handkerchief on it and then they move to house._

_At Dareya is applying antiseptic on her wound but unable knife made a cut on her right hand and a big cut on her neck._

_Daya:Shreya main karta hoon._

_Shreya:Nahii Daya main kar loongi aap kyun pareshan hote hain I'll manage._

_Daya:Dost ke liye pareshan ho sakta hoon chalo do._

_He applies antiseptic on her hand._

_Daya:Ab neck pe bhi lagaa doon._

_Shreya:Nahii vo main._

_Daya:Nahii kar paaogi tension mat lo main kuch bhi aisa nahii karoonga jisse tumhe kabhi bhi dukh pahunche._

_Shreya removes her hair and then Daya gently applies antiseptic on her neck._

_Shreya:Thanks Daya vo meri help karne ke liye._

_Daya:Thanks Shreya meri chot khud khaane ke liye._

_Shreya:Nahii Sir itna to main kar hi sakti hoon hain na apne khaas dost ke liye._

_Daya:Haan zaroor kyun nahii._

_**So end this chapter tell me how was it.**_

_**To aage kya hoga kab hoga Dareya ka Milan aapko nahii lagta hamesha Dareya jab kareeb aane lagte hain to kuch boora hota hain iss baar kya hoga sochiye sochiye main to jaanti hoon aap logon ko intezaar karna padega tab tak ke liye take care.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks to all who have reviewed previous chapter thanks to:**_

_**Dareya reunited , Nisha , Karishmaa , DS fan , Krittika , Rj , Navkiran Kaur , Sidz , Sneha , Raveena Negi , Dareya 789 , Shreya , Raj , Sira , Dareya , Dreamy Girl , Kattiy , Ritesh 7 , Siraa , shzk , Daya's girl , Zoomra , sundas , Shilpa Patte , Rd .**_

_**Hope main kissi ka naam nahii bhooli nahii hoon if hua hain to sorry.**_

_**Thanks to all guest and Silent reader also.**_

_**Now next chapter.**_

_Daya comes out of his room and sits in floor Abhirika came after senses something wrong hence after dinner went to Daya places his hand on his soulder._

_Daya:Boss tum._

_Abhijeet:Haan main kya hua tujhe itna mood kyun off hain?_

_Daya:Boss vo aaj and he told whole incident._

_Abhijeet:To kya hua bas chot hi to lagi hain mari thore na._

_Daya:Boss tum aisa bol bhi kaise sakte ho._

_Abhijeet:Kyun tujhe itni taqleef kyun ho rahii hain aakhir usse kuch bhi ho tujhe kya?_

_Daya:Boss vo main_

_Abhijeet:Kya main haan aakhir tujhe farq kyun padhta hain aur aakhir kis liye._

_Daya:Boss kyonki main usse pyaar karta hoon par._

_Abhijeet:Vo bhi tujhse pyaar karti hain._

_Daya:Aisa nahii hain._

_Abhijeet:Aisa hi hain usne jo tere liye vo koi nahii kar sakta iska matlab hain ki_

_Daya:Iska matlab vo meri chinta karti hain._

_Abhijeet:Nahii Iska matlab ye hain Daya ki Shreya tujhse pyaar karti hain Daya._

_Daya:Boss kya tumhe sach mein yeh lagta hain lekin uski baton se ye nahii lagta aur vaise bhi jinn haalaton mein yeh shaadi hui hain main usse kuch expect nahiui karta._

_Abhijeet:But you loves her Daya main jaanta hoon tumhaare dil mein jo jagah Shreya ki hain vo kissi aur ke liye kyonki tum usse pyaar karte ho am I right._

_Daya:Haan boss I love her but want to know her feeling main to usse ussi din pasand karne lagaa tha jab usne mere liye apni zindagi ki parwah nahii ki aur chali gayii uss paakya ke ghar._

_Abhijeet:Yahii pyaar hain Daya bas fark itna hain ki woh kuch samajh nahii paa rahii I know uske liye mushkil hain lekin tumhe usse samjhaana chahiye._

_Daya:Boss she had done so much for me, maine kya kiya ,kuch nahii... main nahii boss main uske laayak nahii hoon ek baar uski family maan jaaye main usse vaapas bhej dunga._

_Abhijeet:Kya bakwaas kar rahaa hain you know ki uske mumma papa usse accept nahii kar rahe and agar unhone kuch kiya to._

_Daya:Maine uske liye ek rishta dekha hain I know uncle aunty Shreya ki doosri jagah shaadi soch ke usse zaroor accept kar lenge._

_Abhijeet:Lekin boss vo log mujhe nahii lagta ki vo Shreya ko itni jaldi accept karenge aur kya kaha tune dusri shaadi tu pagal ho gaya hain kya?_

_Daya:Lekin boss agar vo usse accept karke uske liye ek acha ladka dhoond rahe hain to buraai kya hain._

_Abhijeet:Tu pagal ho gaya hain shaadi mazzak nahii hoti Daya ek baar shaadi kar ek baar talaak jab ki tu Shreya se pyaar karta hain._

_Daya:Haan lekin usse pyaar ki nahii ek khaandani ladke ki zaroorat hain jo hamesha uske saath rahe._

_Abhijeet:Tu pagal ho gaya koi pati apni Patni ke liye ladka nahii dhoondta._

_Daya:Main dhoond rahaa hoon aur agar hum ek dusre se pyaar nahii karte to Shreya ko iss rishte ko jhelne ki zaroorat nahii ladka kal hi aayega please boss sahi se behave karna._

_Abhijeet:Par_

_Daya:Plss boss mere liye._

_Abhijeet comes to his room and told everything to Taarika._

_Taarika:Abhijeet tum pagal ho gaye ho dusri shaadi ye Daya kya soch rahaa hain ye galat hain._

_Abhijeet:Ye usse samajh nahii aa raha hain ye dono pagal hain apne pyaar ka izhaar to dur dusri shaadi mein pahuch gaye._

_Taarika:Ab hum kya karein._

_Abhijeet:Paas laayenge._

_Taarika:Daya aur Shreya ko vo kaise._

_Abhijeet:Nahii Nahii Shreya aur uss ladke ko jisse Daya apni feelings baahar rakh de._

_Taarika:Oho Pati dev bahut intelligent ho._

_Abhijeet:Smart bhi._

_Taarika:Bas bas ab sab kal so jao._

_Abhijeet:Kya so jao abhi to romance shuru hua hain._

_Abhijeet starts coming towards Taarika he touches her waist and she turns then he kisses at her neck._

_Taarika:Abhi!_

_Abhijeet:Shhh Taarika chup aur kuch nahii._

_he turns and kisses at her cheeks then nose then forehead and tries to kiss in lips then knock on door._

_Adi:Mumma sulaa do._

_Taarika:Aa mera bacha._

_Abhijeet smiles and then Abhirika sleeps._

**_At Dareya room._**

_Shreya:Daya aap theek to hain bahut pareshan lag rahe hain._

_Daya:Haan haan main theek hoon Shreya kyun aisa kyun pooch rahii ho._

_Shreya:Nahii Daya mujhe laga ki chalo chodo koi baat nahii aaj sona nahii hain kya Pati ji?_

_Daya:Aa rahaa hoon Patni ji._

_Shreya:To aayiye Pati dev._

_She tries to rest straight but due to cut in her neck she is not able to sleep properly._

_Daya:One minute._

_He places his hand and then she sleeps on his hand Daya lost on her beauty._

_Daya POV:Shreya I love you lekin tumhaari khushi ke liye mujhe ye karna hoga Jatin achaa ladka hain tumhe khush rakhega meri tarah sirf tumhaari ehsaano mein nahii jeeyega._

_Shreya places her hand on his chest his heartbeat become fast he looks on her face smilling .Daya feels sad that he is not able to see that face for long time._

**_At morning._**

_Shreya woke up first and tries to woke Daya but it is impossible for her hence she makes a plan she enters with a cup of coffee and places his finger on it Daya woke up first he smiles but at second time he shouts on her._

_Daya(shouts):What is this Shreya?_

_Shreya little scared._

_Shreya:Sorry Daya vo main galti se aapko jagana chaah rahii thi._

_Daya:Ye tarika hain jagaane ka._

_He got up and hold her tightly tears starts flowing from her eyes._

_Daya:Mujhe bachpana nahii pasand hain samjhi tum._

_Shreya:Sorry Daya Aaah mujhe dard ho rahaa hain please chodo._

_Daya:Vahii chahta hoon ki kaise bhi karke tumhe chod doon._

_Shreya:Matlab._

_Daya:Matlab saaf hain Shreya mujhe bahut kaam hain meri busy life mein tumhaari bachkaani harkat ke liye mere paas time nahii._

_Shreya:I am sorry Daya aage se main tumhe kabhi nahii uthaaoongi._

_She leaves herself from Daya's grip and goes from standing at door comes to room._

_Abhijeet:Ye sab kya tha Daya please ye sab ki kya zaroorat hain._

_Daya:Zaroorat hain agar uske mann mein mere liye koi bhi feeling hain to usse hataana hoga nahii to vo meri jagah kissi ko nahii de paayegi._

_Taarika:To shaadi hi kyun ki itna natak ki zaroorat hi nahii thi._

_Daya sees Shreya coming towards room._

_Daya:To main kaun sa shaadi karna chaahta tha tumne zabardasti ki thi._

_Abhijeet sees Shreya goes from there._

_Daya:Mujhe kissi se baat nahii karni._

_And he goes for freshen half an hour he he receives a call._

_Daya:Kya Jatin tum aaj nahii aa sakte Ok koi baat nahii kal aaoge theek hain I will manage._

_Abhirika went for there work Dareya is at home._

_Shreya at kitchen suddenly she cried._

_Shreya:Aaaaaaaaaaaah_

_Daya runs saw that she had cutted her went to her hold her hand tightly._

_Daya:Zyada dard ho raha hain dekh ke kaam karna chahiye na aur nahii hota to main hoon kyun khud ko itni taqleef deti ho._

_Shreya:Aap ka kaun sa roop sachaa hain._

_Daya looks towards her and goes and applies medicine._

_Dareya is at is sad so she is not talking to here Daya is constantly looking to her._

_Daya POV:Shayad zyada hi gussa ho gaya main naatak ki to aaj zaroorat bhi nahii thi yeh aisa sad mood leke baithi rahegi to sabko pata chal jaayega kya karoon._

_Meanwhile Dareya car stops at red light.A small boy comes near to their car._

_Boy:Sahab ye guldasta le lo na._

_Daya:Nahii Chahiye._

_Boy:Memsahab ke liye le lijiye kaafi ukhari ukhari lag rahii hain._

_Shreya:Main ukhari nahii hoon._

_Daya:Acha ek de do._

_Daya takes it and gives to Shreya .first Shreya refuses but at last she accepts._

_Shreya POV:Manaana hi hotta hain to gussa kyun karta hain khadoos kuch samajh nahii aata iska._

_Car stops at Bureau Shreya is about to go but she sees that her hairs are at seat belt._

_Shreya:Aaah aah mere baal._

_Daya:Kya hua Shreya._

_Shreya:Daya mere baal phas gaye hain aah bahut dard ho rahaa hain._

_Daya:Relax Shreya main nikaal deta hoon._

_Shreya:Nahii aap rehne do aapse nahii hoga._

_Daya:Shh chup ab mujhe karne do shaanti se._

_Daya leaves her hair she comes out of car._

_Daya:Ab theek ho dard to nahii ho rahaa tumhe._

_Shreya:Dard kabhi chot se zyada nahii hota baton se hota hain.I know Sir main aapko pasand nahii hoon bilkul bhi nahii shayad apni wife se bahut kuch expect kiya hoga jo mujhme nahii hain lekin Sir hum sirf friends ki tarah hain aap hi ne to kahaa tha and freindhip mein mazzak chalta hain aap itna gussa kyun hue._

_Daya:I know that Shreya lekin._

_Shreya:Lekin kya Sir main aapse kuch expect nahii karti except friendship mein to gussa aa hi nahii sakta._

_Daya(unexpectedly):Dosti mein maafi bhi to hoti hain._

_Shreya:Haan par maangni padhti hain._

_Daya:Ok I am sorry aaj se aisa nahii hoga._

_Shreya hugs Daya which Daya also does._

_Daya POV:I know Shreya ki tum mere saath khush nahii rahogi lekin main tumhe gusse se nahii khushi se apne se durr karoonga mere paas ek din hain iss ek din mein tumhare saath apni poori zindagi jee loonga._

_Shreya POV:Thora khadoos hain lekin itna boora nahi hain cute hain._

_Both smiles and seperates and enters in bureau Abhijeet notice it and smiles._

_Abhijeet:Shreya are you Ok._

_Shreya:Yes Sir._

_Abhijeet:Ye kisne diya._

_Shreya:Daya Sir means Daya ne ache hain na._

_Abhijeet:Haan ache hain._

_Shreya went._

_Abhijeet:Wah mood badal gaya._

_Daya: kabhi nahii tarika badal zaroor gaya._

_By these words he went._

_Abhijeet POV:Mood bhi badal jaayega chinta mat kar bhai._

_Shreya moves to her desk and places the flower Purvi sees Her smiles and she smiles back._

_Purvi:Oho flowers vagerah wah wah pyaar vyaar shuru ho gaya hain I think._

_Shreya:Nahii Purvi aisa nahii hain vo to sirf aise hi._

_Purvi:Ab mujhse kuch mat chupa._

_Shreya(serious tone):Tujhse kuch chupa nahi hain ki meri zindagi mein pyaar ki jagah nahii hain issliye please aisi baat mat kiyaa kar._

_Purvi:Kab tak khud se jhoot bolegi aakhir kab tak phir bhi meri baat se tujhe boora laga to I am sorry Shreya mujhe laga._

_Shreya:Galat lagaa aisa kuch nahii hain na kabhi hoga._

_And Shreya leaves from there._

_**So end this chapter here tell me hows it really story ko aap log bahut pasand kar rahe bahut khushi hoti hain dekh ke Thanks for continuous support.**_

_**To aage kya hoga any guesses kya ek din mein Daya Shreya ko apne aapse alag kar paayega?Kyun Shreya ko hain Pyaar se nafrat?Kya hoga aage wait for it.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for reviewing previous chapter thanks to:**_

_**Karishmaa , Priya , Shilpa Patte , Nirav , Ds Fan , Confident girl 22 , Sapana Dehal , DS fan , Rj , Anoushka Jaina , Raj , Raveena Negi , Dareya 789 , dareya , Navkiran Kaur , Dreamy girl , Shannavi Dessai , Zoomra , Sundas , Shzk , Daya's girl , Krk , Ritesh7 , Krittika , Shreya.**_

_**Sorry agar main kissi ka naam bhooli ho to.**_

_**Thanks to all guests and silent readers.**_

_**Now next chapter.**_

_After case finishing Daya comes to Shreya._

_Daya:Shreya kya tum mere saath dinner pe chalogi?_

_Shreya:Haan Kyun nahii Daya lekin phir hum abhi kyun jaa rahe hain?_

_Daya:Vo main tumhaare liye ek dress lena chaahta hoon._

_Shreya:Oh Kya par mera abhi birthday nahii hain._

_Daya:Pata hain tum pe chillaya tha na to sorry bolne ke liye._

_Shreya:Agar aap chillaane par gift denge to aap hamesha chillaya kariye._

_DayaL:Shreya meri jeb khaali ho jaayegi._

_Shreya(smiles):Main Sir se permission le letii hoon._

_Daya:Nahii Shreya permission le li hain tum chalo._

_They went to selected a beautifull blue saree for her._

_Daya:Shreya how is it?_

_Shreya:Perfect so _

_Daya:Your welcome._

_They went to home when Shreya went to wear the saree she saw that her dress is changed it is a short blue dress._

_Shreya POV:Daya ne to saree pasand ki thi ye dress kahaan se aa gayii kahin Daya ne yahii dress to pasand nahii ki thi and mujhe bataya nahii itne pyaar se laaye hain pehan leti hoon._

_Shreya wore short dress as she comes out of washroom Daya saw her with full shock._

_Shreya:Daya ye dress bhi achi hain aapne mere liye li to bataayi kyun nahii._

_Daya:Maine short dress nahii li Shreya main kyun loonga I know ki tumhe shayad ye achii nahii lagti if tum comfortable nahii ho to change kar lo._

_Shreya:Kyun main achii nahii lag rahii?_

_Daya:Nahii nahii tum bahut khoobsurat lag rahii ho vo mera matlab vo nahii tha means if you want to change then I have no problem._

_Shreya:No Daya its fine._

_Dareya went for dinner to a is a table around swimming pool they go and sits there Daya is constantly observing her beauty._

_Shreya:Daya kya order do ge?_

_Daya:Haan vo jo tum chaho aaj khaana tumhaare pasand ka._

_Shreya:Aisa mat karo Daya nahii to poori zindagi roothne ke bahaane dhoondoongi jisse tum mujhe ye sab do phir se._

_Daya(smiles):Matlab tum apni poori zindagi mere saath bitaana chahti ho?_

_Shreya(feels awkward):Haan mera matlab hain haan kyun nahii main poori zindagi apne iss ache dost ke saath bitaana chahti hoon._

_Daya:To kya tum mujhe husband nahii maanogi?_

_Shreya:Daya khaana khaa lete hain._

_Daya knows that she does not want to answer hence does not force her and finish there Shreya's Family reach there._

_Shreya's mom:To yeh hain in janaab ka asli chehra meri beti ko apnii physical need ke liye rakha hain._

_Shreya turns and saw her mom._

_Shreya:Mumma kya bol rahii ho chup ho jaao._

_Shreya's Dad:Beta tum chup raho tumhe nahii pata yeh kaisa aadmi hain._

_Shreya:Papa please sab sun rahe hain._

_Daya:Uncle I am sorry aisa kuch nahii hain._

_Shreya's dad:Kaisa hain hume ache se pata hain tum kaise insaan ho yeh bhi jiske maa baap hi nahii vo kya sochega meri beti ke baare mein._

_Shreya's mom:Meri beti ko to apni Physical need ka zariya banaya hain._

_Shreya(shouts):Bas mumma Papa please aapko kya lagta hain Daya aise hain nahii unhone kabhi mere saath kuch galat nahii kiya hain aur please mumma papa aise tamaasha mat khara kiya kariye main Daya se bahut pyaar karti hoon aur yeh sab mere bardaasht karne ke upar hain agar inn sab mein koi galat hain to vo main hoon Daya nahii._

_Daya looks at her word"main Daya se pyaar karti hoon" is just pinching him._

_Shreya holds Daya's hand and starts going from there._

_Daya:Shreya ek minute ruko shit ye aadmi to._

_He pulls her and both of them enters in cold storage and accidently staff member came and close the door._

_Daya:Sorry Shreya vo aadmi ek criminal hain Abhijeet ussi ko dhoond rahaa hain humein dekhta to hamla kar deta._

_Shreya:It's ok hum to cold storage mein aa chuke hain yahaan to network bhi nahii hain._

_Daya:Main kuch karta hoon tum bas intezaar karo._

_Shreya starts rubbing her hands tightly she is in short dress hence cant bear that low gives her his jacket but still she is rubbing herself half an hour later._

_Daya:Shreyaaaaa_

_Shreya is lying at floor she is not able to control just comes and hugs her tightly she is not at her senses he runs here and there after 15 minutes he found a switch and then he closes the cold storage._

_He goes and hugs her tightly._

_Daya:Shreya tum mujhe chod ke nahii jaa sakti aankhen kholo Shreya please aankhen kholo._

_He rubs her hand but she is not able to take breathe puts his lips on hers and starts giving her anesthesia 10 minutes comes at little senses she saw that she is at floor and Daya 's full body weight on her and she thought that he is kissing her hence she jerks him tightly._

_Daya disbalances and he got a cut in his hand Shreya is not able to see it._

_Shreya:So to yeh chaahte the aap issiliye laaye the mujhe yahaan._

_Daya:Shreya kya bol rahii ho meri baat to suno._

_Shreya:Mujhe kuch nahii sunna aap ne jo kiya uske baad bilkul bhi nahii aap sach mein apni Physical need poori karna chaahte hain hence aap mujhe yahaan laaye._

_Daya:Shreya just shut up main aisa kabhi soch bhi nahii sakta._

_Shreya:Lekin aapne kiya haan mil gayii aapko main nahii milli to ab paa lijiye._

_Shreya is about to take jacket but Daya hold her and then a restaurant person came and open the comes outside._

_Shreya:Mujhe jawaab chahiye Daya aap chaahte kya hain?_

_Daya holds her wrist tightly._

_Daya:You need an answer chalo mere saath._

_Daya pulls her and moves to home Taarika opens the door._

_Taarika:Daya Shreya tum abhi hi aagaye humein to lagaa ki tum log aaj nahii aaoge._

_Adi:Aaplog chota baby lene gaye the na Chachi aap bahut pretty lag rahii ho._

_Shreya:Thanks beta._

_Daya is holding Shreya wrist tightly here also she is feeling pain but says nothing._

_Abhijeet:Oho Shreya Daya ki jacket arre wah sahii chal rahe ho._

_Daya(shouts):Kya main aur meri wife apne room mein jaa sakte hain and please ab koi kissi ki taang nahii khichega Boss._

_Daya tightly holds her and comes to room he closes the door._

_Shreya:Aap kya sochte hain kya aap kuch nahii bolenge to main chup rahoongi main aapko._

_Daya holds her hands tightly._

_Daya:Kya main aapko haan kya karogi._

_Shreya(scared):Daya_

_Daya:Kya Daya haan what you think ki main tumhe pane ke liye marra jaa rahaa hoon haan kya lagta hain tumhe duniya mein sirf ek tum ladki ho jiske piche main apni zindagi barbaad karoonga haan._

_Shreya:To uss sab ka kya matlab tha._

_Daya:Cold storage mein the hum thand ke kaaran marii jaa rahii thi tum agar uss waqt tumhe saans nahii deta to mar gayii hoti aur ab marr jaati to bhi kya hota kisse fark parta ye bolne ki zaroorat nahii hain kyonki mujhe fark padhta I LOVE you damn it bahut pyaar karta hoon tumse lekin aaj to tumne kahaa uske baad tumhaari dusri shaadi karwaa ke main kuch galat nahii kar rahaa hoon iska mujhe yakin ho gaya._

_Shreya:Dusri Shaadi._

_Daya:Haan Doosri shaadi I know tum to yahii chahti ho tumhe mujhe dekhna nahii padega iss ghar mein rehna nahii padega ye mota nahii hoga tumhaara dimaag khaane tum khush rehna main jeeyoon yaa maroon tumhe kya._

_Shreya(Tears are flowing from her eyes):Daya mera vo matlab nahii tha._

_Daya(holds her more tightly):To kya matlab tha I want you yaa I want you haan._

_He tightly makes her into bed and just lept on her._

_Daya:Agar himmat hain to roko mujhe._

_Shreya:Daya Please mujhe chod do I am sorry._

_She saw cut in hand._

_Shreya:Daya khoon tumhe dard ho rahaa hoga._

_Daya stands above._

_Daya:Ab bas chod doonga hamesha ke liye khush rehna mere bina hasna mere bina lekin haan ek baat zaroor boloonga main tumse pyaar karta tha karta hoon aur karta rahunga aur aaj tumhaari khushi ke liye tumhaari dusri shaadi karwaaonga uss ladke so jo tumhe physical need naa samjhe._

_Daya moves to washroom Shreya starts crying badly_

**Kya kabhi savera ha ha**  
**Laata hai andhera.. ha ha**  
**Sookhi siyahi**  
**Deti hai gawaahi**  
**Sadiyon puraani**  
**Aisi ik kahaani**  
**Reh gayi, reh gayi**  
**Ankahee..**  
**Ankahee.. (x2)i..**

_Shreya POV:Ye kya kar diya maine kissi aur ki galti ki sazza daya ko nahii vo mujhse sachaa pyaar karte hain main unhe nahii chod sakti dusri shaadi to main bilkul nahii kar sakti._

**Kya kabhi, bahaar bhi, peshgi laati hai**  
**Aane wale patjhar ki..**  
**O.. baarishein naaraazagi bhi jataa jaati hain**  
**Kabhi kabhi ambar ki..**

_She starts crying Daya is at washroom crying badly._

_Daya POv:I know Shreya mujhe tum par nahii chilaana chahiye tha lekin main bahut tang aa gaya hoon I know tumhaare liye mushkil hain par mere liye bhi yeh sab asaan nahii hain._

_Daya came out of washroom he saw Shreya crying she sees him wipes her tears and just moves to him and hugs him tightly._

_Shreya:I am sorry Daya main gusse mein thi issliye tumhe ulta seedha bol diya I am so sorry Daya please mujhe dusri shaadi nahii karni._

_Daya removes her._

_Daya:Please Shreya ab tum itna pareshan mat ho tumhari dusri shaadi se tumhaare mumma papz bhi tumhe apna lenge yeh sahii rahega and chinta mat karo duniya ka sabse acha ladka dhoondoonga jo tumhara khayaal rakhe tumhaare ehsaano talle na dabbe._

**_Patte jo shaakhon se tutte_**

**_Bevajah to nahii ruthe_**

**_Sadiyo puraani aisi ek kahaani reh gayii ankahee ankahee_**

_Daya goes from there in balcony and slept Shreya is crying._

_at night about 1 am she hears sound of his snizzing she moves to balcony touches his head is burning due to fever._

_Shreya:Inhe to bukhaar utho chalo kamre mein._

_Daya(not at senses):Mujhe kahii nahii jaana Shreya._

_Shreya holds him and somehow makes him in bed and lept blanket on him she is about to go Daya holds her hand._

_Daya:Mujhe chod ke mat jaao Shreya main tumhaare bina mar jaaunga I love you Shreya I love you._

**Khwaabon ka jhokha**

**Sach tha yaa dhokha**

**Matha sehla ke**

**Nindiya churaai**  
**Sadiyon puraani**  
**Aisi ik kahaani**  
**Reh gayi, reh gayi**  
**Ankahee..**  
**O Ankahee._._**

_Shreya removes her hand and goes to take a cloth at whole night she puts cloth on his head and turns is sleeping peacefully at morning about 6 am he woke up he saw himself in bed and Shreya's head near his feet and she is sleeping at saw the cloth on him._

_Daya POV:Phir ek ehsaan Shreya kyun kar rahii ho mere liye agar tum mujhse pyaar hi nahii karti to kyun?_

_He woke up and goes for got up and when she does'nt find Daya she starts taking his name._

_Shreya:Daya Daya kahaan hain aap Daya_

_Daya comes out of washroom._

_Daya:Thanks meri help ke liye yaa ye kahoon apne dikhaave ke liye._

_Shreya:Please Daya aise mat bolo aur tum kahaan jaa rahe ho tumhaari tabiyat theek nahii hain._

_Daya:Main theek hoon Shreya please ab bas karo ye dikhaava aur ab mujhe jaane do thore derr mein Jatin aata hoga please uske saamne sahii se pesh aana aur haan ye mangalsutra aur sindoor mat lagaana._

_Shreya:Daya mujhe kissi se shaadi nahii karni hain chahe koi bhi jatin ho yaa koi bhi tum mujhse gussa ho iska matlab ye nahii ki main kissi aur se shaadi karoon main marr jaaungi lekin dusri shaadi nahii karoongi samjhe tum._

_And she moves to washroom._

_Daya POV:Kaash tumhe shaadi na karni pare main bhi yahi chaata hoon ki tum doosri shaadi naa karo lekin zabardasti iss rishte mein mat bandho agar tum mujhse pyaar karti ho to tum aaogi mere paas mujhe vishwaas agar nahii karti to yahii sahii hain._

_**Uff end this chapter pata hain bahut kuch nonsense hain but still if you like please review aapke review hi mujhe encourage karte hain.**_

_**To aage kya hoga kya Shreya dusri shaadi karegi?Kya Abhirika ye nautanki rok paayenge?Kya Daya Shreya ki majboori samajh paayega jaanne ke liye wait karna padega main jald hi next update dene ki koshish karoongi.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	7. Khatti meethi takraar

_**Thanks for reviewing previous chapter thanks to:**_

_**Kia Mehra , Priya , Rekha , Confident girl 22 , Karishmaa , Vishal , Zoomra , Nisha , Anoushka Jaina , Shilpa Patte , Ann , Navkeeran Kaur , Rajveer , DS Fan , DS , Dareya 789 , Ninakdm , Sundas , Shzk , Raj , Shreya , Sapana Dehal , Raveena Negi , Krk , Ritesh7 , Sneha , Raj Fan , Kattiy , Krittika.**_

_**Thanks to all guests and silent readers for reading.**_

_**Now next chapter.**_

_Abhirika went to is about to go but Daya stops her._

_Daya:Kahaan jaa rahii ho Shreya?_

_Shreya:Daya bureau._

_Daya:Aaj ki maine tumhaari chutti li hain Jatin aata hi hoga._

_Shreya:Daya I am sorry please mujhe kissi se nahii milna._

_Daya:Shreya main tumhe maaf kar chukka hoon please mere liye._

_Shreya says sometime door bell rang Shreya opens the door and saw Jatin and smiles._

_Jatin comes and hugs her she feels awkward but says nothing._

_Daya:Aao Jatin andar aao._

_Jatin:Tum nahii chalogi mere Jaaneman._

_Shreya sees to Daya who is burning due to anger but goes and sits at his opposite side._

_Jatin:Mujhe Shreya se kuch baat karni hain._

_Daya:Acha to main baahar chala jaata hoon._

_Shreya:Mujhe kissi se baat nahii karni._

_Daya:Shreya please._

_Shreya:Daya please Jatin tumhe jo baat karni hain yahii karo main kahii nahii jaaungi._

_Jatin:Its Ok Daya ji main yahii pooch leta kya kaaran hain jo tumhe yeh aadmi chod rahaa hain means koi kaaran to hoga hi._

_Shreya sees towards Daya a tear comes from her eyes._

_Jatin:Arre mera matlab hain kissi ke saath chakkar vakkar to nahii hain yaa phir ab isse man bhar gaya._

_Shreya just pour whole water on his face._

_Shreya:Mind your language Mr. tumhe pata nahii ki tum kiske baare mein bol rahe ho._

_Daya holds her hand._

_Daya:Shreya shaant ho jaao baitho._

_Shreya:Daya lekin yeh tumhe_

_Daya:Shreya baitho._

_Shreya sits silently._

_Jatin:Matlab aap abhi bhi inse mohabbat karti hain tabhi inki buraai sunn nahii paati janaab aap hi bata dijiye aap apni biwi ko mere ko kyun de rahe hain kahii yeh aisi vaisi to nahii._

_Daya in whole anger sees to him._

_Jatin:Mera matlab hain ki ulte seedhe kaam karti ho ladko ke saath ghumna phirna yaa ab yeh aapko HOT nahii dikhti._

_Daya holds his collar._

_Daya:Kya bola tu haan phone pe to bade ache dhang se baat kar raha tha yahaan kya hua?Aur meri Shreya mein koi kamii nahii hain samjha ya nahi main hi pagal tha jo tujh jaise insaan ke saath isse baandhne chala tha tujhe to main._

_Daya starts slapping him Shreya holds his hand._

_Shreya:Daya please chod do isse jaane do isse please Daya tumhe meri kasam._

_Daya leaves him._

_Jatin:Jab itna pyaar hain tum dono ko to ladko ko bulaa ke time kyun waste karte ho hatt main bhi marra nahii jaa raha iske liye dikhna mein achii item lagii to aa gaya._

_Daya:Tu jaata hain yaa nahii._

_Jatin closes the door and comes to Daya._

_Shreya:Daya main jaanti hoon ki main galat thi lekin ek baat zaroor boloongi yeh shaadi vagerah sirf badnaami hi laayegi aur kuch nahii please yeh sab bhool jaao._

_Daya:To kya tum ek aise insaan ke saath zindagi bitaogi jo tumhe apni Physical need samajhta ho._

_Shreya:Daya please main jaanti hoon ki main galat thi tum chaho to mujhe sazza de do lekin main ek hi baat das baar nahii bol sakti main kissi se shaadi nahii kar sakti naa hi karna chaahti hoon._

_Daya face got bright when she says she don't want to marry._

_Daya:Kyun nahii karna chaahti._

_Suddenly his phone rings._

_Daya:Acha theek hain hum pahunchte hain.(Cuts the call)Shreya case aaya hain chalo Acp sir ka order hain._

_Daya and Shreya went to crime spot._

_Everyone are searching evidence Shreya went to reaches to factory side one of the lift starts coming to his head no one notice it but somehow Shreya notice it._

_Shreya:Daya Daya _

_Daya is not hearing runs to his direction and pushes him no one notice soon as Daya understand the situation lifts comes to are at lower Shreya at is safe but Shreya got cuts in her hand and head._

_Shreya takes her hand to his face._

_Shreya:Daya aap theek ho naa aapko chot to nahii aayi._

_She is checking that he is injured or not Daya is only seeing at her._

_Shreya:Daya kahii chot to nahii aayi aapko aap sunte kyun nahii hain agar kuch ho jaata to mera kya hota haan._

_She tightly hugs him and starts sees towards her._

_Daya:Shreya main theek hoon tum utho uppar chot tumhe aayi hain._

_Shreya stands._

_Shreya:Daya aapke kaano mein hartaal hain kya sunaai nahii deta main pagal hoon jo itni der se chila rahii thi abhi maine dekha nahii hota to jaane kya ho jaata aapko apna bilkul khayaal nahii hain._

_Daya puts his hand on her soulder._

_Daya:Relax Shreya I am fine sorry sunaayi nahii diya._

_Shreya once more hugs him._

_Shreya:Aap sun liya kariyemain darr gayii aapke bina nahii reh sakti._

_Abhijeet seperates._

_Abhijeet:Shreya chot tumhe aayi hain._

_Purvi:Haan aur dekh Daya Sir ko rahii hain._

_Pankaj:Sir isse kehte hain pehla pyaar._

_Purvi:How Romantic?_

_Shreya:Nahii vo main to bas aise hi mujhe lagaa ki._

_Daya:Shreya apni dressing karwaa tum iske saath jaao._

_Purvi and Shreya went for comes to Daya._

_Abhijeet:Abhi bhi tujhe shaq hain ki woh tujhe pyaar nahii karti._

_Daya:Boss(smiles) nahii mujhe shaq nahii hain._

_Abhijeet:Main jaanta hoon ki kal tumhaare beech mein kuch ajeeb hua tha jiski wajah se tum dono bahut pareshan the lekin Daya ek baat zaroor boloonga Shreya ke saath jo bhi hua hai vo usse bhula nahii paaayi hain yahii kaaran hain ki shayad kabhi kabhi ajeeb ho jaati hain._

_Daya:Main jaanta hoon Abhijeet par koi baat nahii main Shreya ko unn sabse baahar laaunga._

_Abhijeet:To uss Jatin ka kya hoga jisse maine ghar bheja tha._

_Daya:Mujhe kya pata(realises what he says) Boss tumne oh tabhi vo itni acting kar raha tha._

_Abhijeet(smiles):Haan yeh mera aur Taarika ka idea tha tumhe tumhaara pyaar ka ehsaas karwaane ke liye._

_Daya:Wah boss ab Shreya ke liye bhi idea do na._

_Abhijeet:Sab main karoon to tu kya karega haan bas aise hi baitha rahega khaana peena sona bas aur koi kaam nahii hain._

_Daya:Boss rehne do main hi dekhta hoon._

_Daya went._

_Here Purvi and Shreya comes to Taarika._

_Taarika:Vaise Shreya manna padega tum kitna pyaar karti ho Daya se wah kood gayii uske liye._

_Shreya:Main Daya se pyaar nahii karti nahii aisa nahii hain._

_Purvi:Oye budhu kab samjhegi ki yeh pyaar hi hain tab jab Daya Sir kissi aur ko pasand karne lagenge._

_Taarika:Haan aur nahii to kya agar Daya tere liye rishta dhoond sakta hain to vo apne liye._

_Shreya(Interrupting):Nahii vo aisa nahii kar sakte kyonki vo mujhse pyaar karte hain._

_Purvi smiles._

_Purvi:Aur yeh tujhe kaise pata._

_Shreya:Kal hi to bola tha unhone._

_She bits her tongue when she sees her friends smilling on her._

_Taarika:Oho to baat yahaan tak pahunch gayii hain._

_Shreya:Haan lekin vo aisa kar bhi sakte hain vo mujhse bahut gussa hain naa kal ke liye._

_Taarika:Kyun kya kiya tune kal._

_Shreya:Aap dono gussa to nahii honge._

_Purvi:Nahii honge bol kya kiya tune._

_Shreya tell them whole story of cold storage._

_Taarika(smiles but In fake anger)What?Shreya are you mad haan dimaag hain yaa ghaas charne gaya hain tune Daya pe shaq kiya._

_Shreya:Nahii vo galti se muh se nikal gaya main uss waqt pagal ho gayii thi._

_Purvi(winks her eye to Taarika and then angry tone);Pagal nahii maha Pagal koi aise kehta hain kya kissi se gusse mein kuch nahii dikhta pehle pata hota na to main tujhse._

_Daya:Kya hua Purvi chilla kyun rahii ho Shreya pe._

_Taarika:Daya kyonki isne chilaane ka kaam kiya hain isne tumhe itna kuch bola kal aur tum ho ki hamse pooch rahe ho kya hua?_

_Daya:Taarika please vo hamari personal baat hain tum dono usme mat aao aur haan boss ko bataane ki zaroorat nahii hain._

_Taarika:Lekin Daya._

_Daya:Taarika please._

_Taarika and Purvi went from there with fake sees that Shreya hand is cutted and Taarika had'nt apply medicine on holds her hand and starts applying medicine._

_Shreya:Ouch_

_Daya:Oh I am sorry vo main araam se karta hoon._

_Shreya:Daya yeh chot to theek ho jaayegi kya maine jo tumhe dard diya hain vo kabhi kam hoga._

_Daya(smiles):Ho jaayega agar tum mujhe I love you bol do._

_Shreya:Whaat?_

_Daya:Mera matlab hain ki agar tum ghar chalke rest karo vaise bhi dost ki baat to maan na chahiye hi._

_Suddenly Daya phone rings._

_Person:Jaisa jaisa bolta jaaon vaisa vaisa bol hello jaanu._

_Daya:Hello Jaanu._

_Shreya sees towards him with disbelief._

_Person:Dekha teri taraf ab bol main aapke bina jee nahii sakta main aapse milne jaldi hi aa raha hoon._

_Daya:Haay meri jaaneman main tumhaare bina jee nahii sakta(Shreya is feeling jealous)main tumse milne ke liye besabra hota jaa rahaa hoon._

_Shreya:Kaun hain Daya._

_Daya kept his hand in speaker._

_Daya:Shhhhhh Shreya please usne tumhari awaaz sunn li to manana mushkil ho jaayega please tum chup raho._

_Person:Boss wah kya line hain tu bhi kuch kam nahii hain._

_Daya:Arre haan main jaanta hoon tumhari jaisi khoobsurat ladki iss duniya mein nahii hogi._

_Shreya(shouts):Daya main ghar jaa rahii hoon._

_Shreya goes towards parking area._

_Daya:Abhijeet lagta hain plan kaam kar raha hain ab main chalta hoon nahii to boss vo akele kaise ghar jaayegi._

_Abhijeet:Haan bhai ja all the best next plan message kar doonga._

_Daya:Ok Bye._

_Abhijeet:Bye._

_Daya comes near parking area Shreya is in anger but not showing it._

_Daya:Chalo main tumhe ghar chod deta hoon._

_Shreya:Nahii Daya main chali jaaungi tum apni uss khoobsurat ladki ke paas jaao._

_Daya:Chala jaaunga lekin abhi ghar chalo._

_Both comes to enters to room she goes and changes her cloth as she comes saw Daya smilling and looking at her._

_Shreya:Kya hua Daya?_

_Daya starts coming towards her he comes and places both of his hand in her side._

_Shreya:Daya aap._

_Daya:Shreya ek khush khabar hain._

_Shreya:Kya?_

_Daya:Hum honeymoon mein jaa rahe hain._

_Shreya:What?_

_Daya:Kabhi kya bolti ho kabhi what isse aage bhi badha karo arre hum honeymoon mein jaa rahe hain Shreya dekho maine tumhara room book kar diya hain agar koi zaroot pare to hotel waalo se maang lena._

_Shreya:Matlab tum kahaan hoge._

_Daya:Shreya main uske saath honga jiska phone aaya tha meri jaaneman meri dilrubba.-_

_Shreya(Innocent look):Matlab tum mujhe chod doge._

_Daya:Nahii tum jaise ache dost ko main kaise chod sakta hoon hum sab ko dikhaane ke liye saath saath jaayene aur rahenge alag._

_Shreya:Daya tum mujhse kal ka badla le rahe ho na._

_Daya:Kaisa badla?Shreya main tumhe maaf kar chukka hoon kya tumhe mujh pe bharosa nahii._

_Shreya:Nahii Daya mujhe aap pe bharosa hain lekin sab kuch itni jaldi jaldi ho raha hain kuch samajh nahii aa raha._

_Daya:Pyaar jaldi hi hota hain._

_Shreya:Matlab?_

_Daya:Kuch nahii kuch bhi pack kar lo._

_Daya went and Shreya starts packing there clothes._

_Shreya:Koi honeymoon akele manata hain kya? mujhe chod ke uss ke saath jaayenge main inhe kaise bataaon ki main chodo main itna kyun soch rahii hoon kahin bhi jaaye mujhe kya bol rahii hain Shreya kya matlab hain pati hain mere kissi aur ke saath rahenge to gussa to aayega hi._

_Daya:Shreya tumne kuch kaha gussa kyun aayega tumhe?_

_Shreya:Vo kyun aayega nahii aayega aise hi._

_Daya:Vaise tum na achii dresses pehan lena kahin usse tumhaare clothes pasand nahii aaye aur usne tumhe kuch bol diya to main usse rok nahii paaunga._

_Shreya:Kyun nahii rok paayenge agar vo aapse pyaar karti hain to apne aap ruk jaayegi._

_Daya:Nahii Shreya main uske saamne kuch bol hi nahii paata pata nahii kya ho jaata hain mujhe._

_Shreya:Hum uske allava koi aur baat nahii kar sakte kya?Duniya mein saare topic khatm ho gaye hain behas ke liye jo hum uss chudail ke baare mein discuss kar rahe hain._

_Daya:Shreya please usse chudail mat bolo vo bahut khoobsurat hain chaand bhi usse dekh ke Sharma jaaye aur meri usse bahut fikar bhi hain din bhar meri chinta karti hain hamesha meri madad karti hain._

_Daya goes from there in such a way._

_Shreya:Vo chaand to main kya chaand pe grahan bhaad mein jaaye vo ladki .Mere saamne uski barhaai kar rahe hain kahaan thi inka vo chaand ka tukra jab jaan ko khatra tha tab to main Paakya ghar gayii , Jab bukhaar se haalat kharaab thi to raat bhar kaun jaga main yaa vo aadmi inhe chaaku se maar rahaa tha tab kaun tha main ya vo aur jab aaj lift girr rahii thi tab kaun tha tab bhi usse pyaar karte hain mujhse nahii huh mujhe nahii baat karni inse._

_Shreya goes to comes to room and smiles._

_Daya POV:Inn sab waqt aap hi thi lekin aap hi ne to bola nahii hain ki aap mujhse pyaar karti hain and kal mujhe kitna sunaaya bhi tha ab sazza to sehni hi padegi._

_**So end this chapter here feels good that you all has appreciate my work in this story really iss story ko continue karne ka mera koi irrada nahii hota but itna acha response milta hain ki continue karna padhta hain thanks for your support.**_

_**To aage kya hoga kya Daya Shreya ke muh se izzhar karwaa paayega uske liye aapko wait karna hoga next chapter ka may be next chapter is last if possible.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for reviewing previous chapter thanks to each person Sorry naam se thanks nahii bol sakti because I have to take a break from 19 and before that want to complete two of my stories hence cant thanks by name….So sorry for that**_

_**Thanks to all guests and silent readers for reading.**_

_**Now next chapter…Hope you enjoy it…..**_

_Now Abhirika comes to house….Daya and Abhijeet went for talk…_

_Abhijeet:Hahaha vaise acting achii karta hain tu….aage ka plan bhi aise sambhal liyo…_

_Daya:Arre Kyun nahii zaroor aage to vo bhi hogi….._

_Abhijeet:Maine Payal ko sab samjha diya hain lekin tab bhi agar kuch galat ho to samjha dena…._

_Daya:Haan haan kyun nahii?_

_Adi comes to Shreya here and hugs her…_

_Adi:Chachi aap mujhe nahii le chaloge…_

_Shreya:Beta aap aur Chachi baad mein challenge I promise…._

_Adi:Nahii Chachi mujhe aapke saath jaana hain please na please…._

_Shreya:Acha jaao Chachu se permission le lo…._

_Adi comes to Daya…And just sit on his lap…_

_Adi:Chachu aap mujhe bhi le chalo na…_

_Abhijeet:Beta Chachu aur Chachi ghumne jaa rahe hain do din mein aa jaayenge…_

_Adi:To main bhi chalta hoon na do din hi to jaana hain Chachi maan gayii bas Chachu aap maan jaao na..._

_Daya:Chachu aur Adi next time jaayenge pakka_

_Adi:Kya aap honeymoon manaoge...Issliye nahi le jaa rahe..._

_Daya:Bahut bolne lage ho chup raho ab..._

_Daya comes to room saw Shreya thinking something…._

_Daya:Tumne Adi se kyun kaha ki vo mujhse permission le…_

_Shreya:Vo mujhe kuch samajh nahii aa rahaa tha issliye….Vaise Daya jaana zaroori hain mera mann nahii hain_

_Daya:Kyun jealous ho….._

_Shreya:Nahii Daya aisa nahii hain par pata nahii mujhe ajeeb lag rahaa hain aisa jaise kuch buraa hone waala hain…_

_Daya:Shreya aisa kyun keh rahiii ho…._

_Shreya:Kuch nahii chaliye chodiye hum iss baat ko baad mein discuss karenge vaise hum jaa kahaan rahe hain yeh to bataiye…_

_Daya:Shimla…._

_Something pinched at Shreya's heart by hearing Shimla…_

_Shreya:Daya main Shimla nahii jaaungi Daya…._

_Daya:Kyun kyonki vahaan tumhaare mumma papa kayii baar jaa chuke hain tumhaare saath aur vahaan jaaogi to vo yaadein lot aayengi…_

_Shreya:Haan Daya main sab kuch bhool nahii sakti sorry par please mujhe force mat karna…_

_Daya hold her hands…_

_Daya:To tumhe bhoolne ko kaun keh raha hain Shreya hum jab tak sachaai kaa saamna nahii karte tab tak bhaag nahii paate…You have to move on….Main hoonga na tumhare saath…._

_Shreya:Par aap to busy honge naa uss ke saath main bore ho jaaungi…_

_Daya feels that she is jealous…._

_Daya:Kyun tum bhi hamare saath rehna main tumhe saath le chalunga…._

_And with these words he went…_

_Shreya:Mujhe saath le challenge aur uss ke saath rahenge uff mujhe itna gussa kyun aa raha hain….._

_Dareya went for Airport…._

**_At airport.._**

_Shreya:Daya chalo na yahaan kya khare ho….._

_Daya:Shreya vo aati hi hogi…_

_Shreya:Matlab vo hamare saath chalegi…._

_Daya:Haan vo dekho aa gayii….._

_Shreya saw a girl in small dress….Comes and kisses Daya's cheek and hugs him…_

_Girl:Oh I am sorry Darling tumhare face pe lag gaya ruko main saaf kar deti hoon…._

_Shreya:Koi zaroorat nahii hain….Shreya use her handkerchief and cleans his face…..Daya smiles at her antics…._

_Daya:Vaise inse millo Payal darling yeh hain Shreya meri colleague hain and ek achii dost bhi…._

_Shreya:Aur inki patni bhi….._

_Payal:Oh haan main jaanti hoon kis haalat mein shaadi hui thi tum dono ki kaise pyaar kar sakte ho ek dusre se…_

_Shreya:Aapse problem... this is my personal life…._

_Daya:Sorry Darling vo aaj Shreya ko thorii chot lagii hain na issliye vo thori chirchiri ho gayii hain_

_Daya holds Shreya's hand and take her side…_

_Daya:Shreya please usse sahii se baat karo mere liye….._

_Shreya:Daya lekin mujhe vo aapse kuch kehna tha…_

_Daya:Baad mein karenge hum baat…_

_Daya moves with Payal and they comes to airplane…..Payal and Daya sits together first then a guy came and sits beside Shreya…._

_Guy:Hii I am Rahul naam to sunna hoga…._

_Shreya:Nahii maine to nahii sunna….._

_Daya:Sambhalke Bhai sahib…_

_Guy:Vaise aap bahut khoobsurat item hain….._

_Shreya:What?You bloody idiot keep your mouth shut nahii to itna maaroongi ki…..Her voice is too loud that everyone hears it…Daya sees her and then changes his seat he seated beside Shreya….._

_Daya:Kya karti ho Shreya poore romance ki dhajiyan uraa di itni derr se Payal se baat karna chahta tha….._

_Shreya:Haan to maine aap ko yahaan nahii bullaya aap jaaiye uss Payal ke paas…Her eyes is filled and tears fall from her eyes…._

_Daya:Shreya tum ro rahii ho…_

_Shreya:Nahii aankh mein kuch chala gaya hain ….._

_Daya:Acha dikhaao.._

_Shreya:Nahii koi baat nahii theek ho jaayega…_

_Daya:Shreya maine bola dikhaao..._

_He opens her eyes and just paas air and cleans her eyes..._

_Daya:Ab theek hain ab araam hain na..._

_Shreya:Haan Thankks..._

_They both sat down…Daya starts talking about Payal all the time…Shreya is at anger but not say anything….._

_Daya:Vaise Payal bahut achii larki hain…aur bahut hot bhi…._

_Shreya:Daya please ab aur baat mat kariye naa…mujhe bahut neend aa rahii hain poora shariir dard ho rahaa hain aur aap hain ki…._

_Daya:What?Tabiyat theek nahii hain tum apna bilkul khayaal nahii rakhti ho agar kuch ho jaayega to chalo ab rest karo….._

_Shreya sees towards him…_

_Shreya:Aap ka kaun sa roop sacha hain_

_Daya:Matlab_

_Shreya:Kuch nahii aise hi_

_After sometime she sleeps at his soulder Daya smiles…..and then he also sleeps…..At landing time….Daya wakes Shreya_

_Daya:Shreya ab uth jaao…._

_Shreya:Haan hu pahuch gaye…_

_Daya:Haan chalo chalte hain…_

_They come out of plane…..Payal comes to Daya and starts crying at his soulder….._

_Daya:Kya hua Payal bolo?_

_Payal:Aap dur jo the aap mujhe chod ke iss behanji ke saath the….._

_Shreya:Kya matlab hain tumhara….._

_Daya holds her hand and wipes Payal tears then they come to hotel…..Daya and Shreya comes to their room….._

_Daya:Shreya yahaan tum araam se rehna haan aur agar Abhijeet yaa Taarika ka phone lage to mujhe bata dena…._

_Shreya:Daya aap sach mein jaaoge….._

_Daya:Tum kaho to naa jaaon…_

_Shreya:Daya matlab tum nahii jaaoge…_

_Daya:Nahii mera matlab tha ki tumne dekha na main nahii hota to Payal kitna roti hain mera jaana to zaroori hain tum samajh rahii ho na…._

_Shreya:Haan_

_She moves to washroom and comes out her eyes are red….Daya saw it feel the pain but goes to washroom after that when he came he saw Shreya standing near balcony and crying…._

_Daya POV:Sorry Shreya lekin agar main yeh nahii karunga to shayad tum kabhi bhi apni dil ki baat zubaan pe naahii laaogi….._

_Daya starts going…Shreya feels something and turns…_

_Shreya:Daya_

_Daya:Haan kya hua bolo….._

_Shreya:Daya mat jaao please…._

_Daya:Shreya mujhe jaana hoga…..Daya went….._

_Shreya:Kahaan gaye honge dekhoon picha karoon…Nahii yeh to galat hoga…..Lekin vo jo kar rahe hain vo bhi to galat hain dekhna to chahiye hi mujhe Kahaan gaye hain uss Payal ke saath…..Dekhti hi hoon_

_She walks in Daya direction Daya is waiting for her and then start moving…._

_Daya:Haan boss vo piche hi hain tum Payal ko taiyaar karwaao.._

_Abhijeet:Ok chal theek hain baad mein baat karta hoon…._

_As Shreya is going she saw Rahul standing…Talking with someone She hears it…_

_Rahul:Haan aaj Daya ka aakhiri din hain hum usse Sunshine hotel mein maar denge yaa vo pahuchta hi hoga…_

_Shreya shocked by his talk run to Daya's direction….._

_Daya enters to Sunshine restaurant Shreya also enters there She tries to call him but he does'nt pick the call…._

_Shreya POV:Kahin vo chudail mere pati ko maar to nahii daalegi nahii jab tak main hoon koi Daya ka kuch nahii bigaar sakta main uske plan ko successful nahii hone doongi….._

_Daya comes to met Payal he hugs her…..Shreya comes at their direction….Suddenly a gun shot….Shreya screams….She runs to Daya's direction …Daya is leaned at floor having blood in his hand…._

_Shreya holds Daya's head and make his head on her lap…._

_Shreya:Daya Daya kya hua chinta mat karo main hoon na jab tak tumhaari Shreya hain tab tak koi tumhara kuch nahii bigaar sakta…_

_Daya(At heavy voice):I am sorry Shreya aah mere paas zyada time nahii hain….Main ab tumhe support nahii kar paaunga…_

_Shreya:Shut up Daya Kya bole jaa rahe ho haan main hoon na to aisi bakwaas kyun kar rahe ho agar tumhe kuch hua to mera kya hoga….Haan_

_Daya:Shreya ab tum dusri shaadi kar lena kayii ache larke hain tumhe koi bhi mil jaayega…_

_Shreya:Daya chup karo somebody help me Mere husband yahaan hain please help please help me…_

_She is crying badly….._

_Daya:Shreya ab koi tumhe physical need nahii samjhega I am so sorry maine tumhare saath kabhi kuch achaa_

_Shreya:Daya chup karo main tumse pyaar karti hoon bahut pyaar aur tumne jo kiya vo mere liye hamari pyaar ki nishaani thi…..Main aapse gussa nahii hoon…._

_At same time flowers starts coming to her head…She saw upward and turns and does'nt see Daya anywhere…..She starts crying and then hears a voice….._

_Daya:Shreya I love you…..Abhi tumne job hi dekha vo sab ek naatak tha jo maine khela tha….._

_Shreya:What?Naatak_

_Daya:Haan tumhare muh se pyaar ka izhaar karwaane ke liye….I am sorry Shreya main kuch zyada hi aage badh gaya aur naatak ke kaaran tumhe itni takleef uthaani padhii….Lekin uss din jab tumne mujhe Cold storage mein sunaaya tha to mujhe laga ki tum izhaar nahii karogi to….._

_Shreya:To aapne yeh naatak kiya haan meri jaan nikal gayii thi Daya aur aap hain ki yeh chaahte the ki main izhaar karoon….._

_Daya:Shreya I am sorry lekin main tumhe khona nahii chaahta tha….._

_Shreya comes close to him and lifts her hand Daya thought that she will slap him but to his surprise she holds his cheek…..And lifts upwards_

_Shreya kisses his forehead and then hugs him tightly…She starts crying…._

_Shreya:Bilkul sahii kiya Daya tumhaari Shreya issi ke laayak thi I am sorry maine Cold storage maine apni bevkoofi ki saari hadein paar kar di thi I am so sorry…Tum sahii the agar aaj tumhe khone ka darr nahii hota to main shayad kabhi bhi apne dil ki baat nahii keh paati I am so sorry….._

_Daya kisses at her forehead….._

_Daya:I am happy ki tum mere paas aa gayii….._

_Shreya:Main to hamesha hi aapke paas thi aap hi uss Payal ke paas chale gaye the…_

_Person:Sahii keh rahii hain Bhai meri bhabhi aapne unhe bahut rullaya hain.._

_Shreya turns and shocked to see two persons….._

_Shreya:Rahul and Payal…._

_Rahul:Arre haan Bhabhi ab to naam bhi sunna hain…_

_Payal hits him…_

_Payal:Bhabhi aap chinta mat kariye bhai ko aapse koi nahii chin sakta main bhi nahii I am sorry yeh naatak mein aapko pareshan maine bhi bahut kiya…._

_Shreya:Nahii Payal galti meri hi thi maine Daya ko bahut kuch bol diya tha I am sorry ki tumhe hamare kaaran itni pareshaani jhelni parii.._

_Payal:No Its ok Daya ne mere liye bhi bahut kiya hain and I can say jitna Daya Lucky hain tumhe paake utna hi tum bhi lucky ho usse paa ke…_

_Rahul:Ab please Payal tum ab apna lecture band karo yeh dono yahaan honeymoon ke liye aaye hain hamare lecture ke liye nahii…_

_Payal:Ok ok to ab hum aap dono ko chodhte hain enjoy your honeymoon….A new beginning of your life….._

_Dareya looks toward each other and smile…With these words Payal and Rahul went...Dareya hug each other..._

_**So end this chapter here I know romance nahii hain but it would be in last chapter that would be next tab tak ke liye take care Sweet dreams of Dareya….**_

_**So wait for next chapter full of romance….**_

_**Thanks for reading...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry I am super duper late but at a break this chapter is also too small but next time pakka bada likhoongi I promise…..**_

_**Thanks who reviewed in previous chapter thanks to:**_

_**XYZ , Nish , Raj , Janvi Patel , Rd , Navkiran Kaur , Mere sapno ki rani , Shilpa Patte , Karishmaa , Sneha , Anoushka Jaina , Raveena Negi , Dareya chk , Raj , Dareya 789 , Sundas , Khushi Mehta , Kattiy , Ninadkdm , Ritesh7 , Zoomra , Sapana Dehal…..**_

_**Thanks to all guests and silent readers also...**_

_As Payal and Rahul went…..Shreya looks towards Daya he smiles…Daya constantly looking towards her…_

_Shreya:Kya dekh rahe hain?_

_Daya:Kuch khaas nahii jaanne ki koshish kar rahaa hoon ki tum mujhse kitna pyaar karti ho?_

_Shreya:Vo main aapse…..(To change topic)Hotel chale….._

_She tries to go but Daya holds her wrist…She shivers by his touch…turns and saw Daya kneels down infront of her….._

_Daya:I know Shreya aaj tak tumne mere liye jo kiya uske saamne main tumhe siwaa dukh ke kuch nahii de paaya pehle mere kaaran Paakya ke ghar gayii tum , Phir tumhare mom dad bhi tumse gussa ho gaye main to sirf tumse leta hi raha hoon I am so sorry for each thing…_

_Shreya sits at floor….She has tears at her eyes….She holds his hand and then sees towards him…._

_Shreya:Ye haath dekha hain(looking towards his hand) jab mujrimon ko padhta hain to unke chakke chut jaate hain…..aur ye haath dekha hain(looking towards her hand) agar mere pati ko jis din kissi se maafi maangni padhi na to uss din inhi haaton se usse mar daaloongi…..Aap mujhe marta dekh na chaahte hain to ye bakwaas kijiyega….._

_Daya puts his hand at her lips….._

_Daya:Shhhh….Bas karo chup raho Shreya please main aisa soch bhi nahii sakta….._

_Shreya:Sochna bhi mat itni jaldi yeh chudail aapka peecha nahii chodegi…._

_Daya hugs her…..Kisses at her head_

_Daya:Peecha churaana kaun chaahta hain….._

_Suddenly someone coughs…..Dareya seperates….._

_Daya:Arrangements are perfect thanks for your help…._

_Manager:Thanks Sir that's our pleasure….._

_Dareya comes to their hotel room…..Daya went for freshen up as he comes he saw Shreya thinking something….._

_Daya(Shouts):Shreya Chipkali….._

_Shreya with full tension:Kahaan hain kahaan…._

_She runs and just hugs him tightly….._

_Shreya:Daya please bhagaao usse bhagaao na…._

_Daya burst out in laughing…..Shreya seperates from hug…._

_Shreya:Aap has kyun rahe hain?_

_Daya:Hasoon nahii to kya karoon tumhe pillar se darr nahii lagta Pakya se bhi dar nahii lagta par chipkali hahaha…..Main to mazzak kar rahaa tha…._

_Shreya:huh ye kaisa mazzak hua haan main kitna darr gayii thi aap bhi na…._

_Daya:To Inspector Shreya aapko senior inspector Daya ka band kamre faayda uthaane ke kaaran ye sazza di jaati hain ki aap apne Pati ko I love you kahein…_

_Shreya with shock looks towards him….._

_Shreya:Daya maine aapka faayda kab uthaaya?_

_Daya:Abhi issi waqt tumne mujhe hug kiya kahin tumhara irrada kuch ulta seedha karne ka to nahii…._

_Shreya:Daya aap mujhe chedna kab band karne waale hain haan time bata dijiye…Main tabhi aapse baat karoongi….._

_Daya pushes her towards wall and starts coming holding her hand…._

_Shreya:Daya kya kar rahe ho?_

_Daya lifts her hair….._

_Daya:Aap to vo kar nahii rahii jo hum aapse keh rahe hain to kya kiya jaaye sazza to banti hain…Acha ye bataiye hamare aapke paas aane se aapko kuch hota hain…._

_Shreya:Nahii mera matlab hain pata nahii…_

_Daya moves more closer to her now her face and his are at difference of one inch only…..Shreya is shivering badly…._

_Daya:Ab kuch hua?_

_Shreya:Daya please…..Abhi nahi mera matlab hai ki….._

_Daya starts coming more close…._

_Shreya:I Love You Daya….par yeh sab vo main vo…._

_Daya comes more close to her…..He whispers at her ears….._

_Daya:Phone baj raha hain madam kahaan khoyi hui ho?_

_Just then Shreya saw her phone ringing she goes and sees the caller Id a huge smile comes to her face….._

_Shreya:Mummy ka phone…She looks towards Daya who is little confused….And then kept phone in speaker….._

_SM:Hello Shreya beta kaisi ho apni maa se baat nahii karogi gussa ho abhi tak…._

_That was enough to melt her…She has tears in her eyes…._

_Shreya:Nahii mummy main aapse kaise gussa ho sakti hoon I am sorry mujhe aapko uss waqt vo sab nahii kehna chahiye tha…._

_SM:Koi baat nahii beta hota rehta hain….Ab Daya kaisa hain?_

_Shreya looks towards Daya and smiles seeing her smilling Daya also smiles…_

_Shreya:Daya bhi bilkul theek hain yahii hain phone doon…_

_Shreya is about to give phone but her mom interrupted…._

_SM:Nahii beta maine usse kuch zyada hi keh diya tha aise thore na baat karoongi…..(Smiles at Shreya's face has just gone)Mera matlab hain ki Palak ki shaadi tay ho gayii hain tu vahii le aayiyo to sabke saamne maafi maang loongi…._

_Shreya:Ji maa kyun nahii yeh sahii rahega….Vaise Palak ki shaadi kab hain?_

_SM:Hain to 2 hafte baad par kya tu kal aa jaayegi taiyaari karwaa liyo baad mein Daya ko 2-3 din ke liye bulaa lenge…._

_Shreya:Haan haan kyun nahii main zaroor aa jaaungi…Thank you mummy thank you so much for everything….._

_And the call is cut Shreya turns but not see Daya anywhere….._

_Shreya:Ye Daya kahaan gaye?_

_She searches him but he is not anywhere…..Hence decided to call him…._

_Daya:Hello phone kyun kiya hain?_

_Shreya:Daya vo aap kahaan gaye mera matlab hain bataaya bhi nahii…._

_Daya:Acha tum to mujhe bata ke jaa rahii ho apni maa ke ghar haaan jo main bataao meri marzi main kuch bhi karoon….._

_Shreya:Daya mera wo matlab nahii tha aap chilla kyun rahe hain? Vo to maa ne bola aur main manna nahii kar paayi…._

_Daya:Haan aur main bolta hoon to…..Mujhe tumse baat nahii karni…._

_And he cuts the call…..Shreya comes out of her room has tears in her eyes…..She searches him atlast find him at restaurant…She takes a plate and moves to him….._

_Shreya places plate infront of him…..He looks at other side…._

_Shreya:Decide kar lijiye kisse gussa hain mujhse ya khaane se?_

_Daya:Main kissi se gussa nahii…._

_Shreya:Daya aap samajh nahii rahe purane rishto ko jodne ka ye ek acha mauka hain hamare paas jisse main gawaana nahii chaahte please Daya aapka gussa jaayaz hain lekin mere paas aur koi option nahii hain….._

_Daya:Kyun nahii hain main bhi tumhare saath 14 din tumhaare ghar mein rahoonga…._

_Shreya smiles…_

_Shreya:Phir sab aapko ghar jamaai bulaayenge…._

_Daya:To mujhe usse kya…._

_Shreya:Daya bacho ki tarah baat karte ho…..Bache paida karne ki umar ho gayii hain aur khud bache banne rehte ho?_

_Daya:KYa bola tumne…._

_Shreya bits her tongue and realise what she said…._

_Shreya:Mera matlab hain ki please Daya mera jaana zaroori hain?_

_Daya:To maine kab manna kiya main bhi chalunga aur vaise bhi pata nahii kyun mujhe yeh sab ajeeb lag raha hain?_

_Shreya:Isme kya ajeeb hain?_

_Daya:Shreya please don't mind but tumhari mom mujhse bahut gussa thi itni jaldi maan kaise sakti hain?_

_Shreya places her hand at his…._

_Shreya:Aap mom se mile nahii ho vo bahut achi hain unhe gussa sirf do minute kaa aata hain aapki tarah…._

_Daya:Par phir bhi…._

_Shreya:Please Daya ab khaa lo…._

_Daya starts eating but he stops…._

_Shreya:Kya hua khaao?_

_Daya:No aap khilaayiye punishment 12 din ke liye chod ke jaa rahii hain?Humare honeymoon ki dhajiyaan udd gayii…._

_Shreya feeds him and smiles…._

_Shreya:Dhajiyaan kyun mere liye to yeh sab ek khoobsurat yaad kitarah hain and I promise next time main aap jahaan kahenge vahaan chaloongi please par ab gussa mat hoiye…._

_Daya:Hmmm vo to dekha jaayega but pehle aap room mein chaliye aapko to main aur punishment dunga aapki vo baat vaali…._

_Shreya:Kaun si baat?_

_Daya:Tum ladkiyon sawaal poochne ki bimaari hain yaa bhoolne ki haan abhi to tumne bola tha bache waali…._

_Shreya blushes…._

_Shreya:Kya Daya aap bhi…._

_After some chit chat they move to their room…..As They enter to room went to washroom when Shreya came…..Daya holds Shreya wrist and place her to bed….And then start coming at above her…._

_Daya:Ab batao kya kiya jaaye?_

_Shreya:Daya please…_

_Daya:Shhhhh…_

_He is just above to her…._

_Daya:Bolo…._

_He starts coming more close….Shreya is shivering badly …..She closes her eyes due to nervousness…..Daya comes more close and kisses at her head…..After sometime Shreya feels free….As she saw Daya at other side she smiles…._

_Daya:Madam aaj ke liye kaafi hain…._

_Shreya just comes and gave him a side hug…._

_Shreya:Thanks Daya vo main…._

_Daya:Vo main insecure feel kar rahii thi koi baat nahii hota hain tense mat ho main tumhare saath kuch bhi ahii karoonga…._

_Shreya kisses at his cheek…._

_Shreya:Jaanti hoon Pati dev…._

_Daya:Oho to chodne mein yeh milega to main tumhe chod dunga…._

_Shreya hits at his soulder…_

_Shreya:Chodne ki baat ki to kuch nahii milega…._

_And they both side hug each other and slept at each other arm…._

_**Uff end this chap I know it is small but I have to publish this story today hence sorry …..The story does'nt end here I have gotten new idea hence it would take time to end so till then enjoy….**_

_**So how was the chapter this story is after a long time but may be aapko pasand aaye…..To aage kya hoga what Sm do?What new problems may come to Dareya life?So kept guessing I will update soon**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks who reviewed previous chapter thanks to:**_

_**Shilpa Patte , Dareya chk , Mere sapno ki Rani , Zoomra , Raveena Negi , Sneha , Kajal , Raj , Khushi Mehta , Ninadkdm , Ritesh7 , Sapana Dehal , Karishma , Kattiy , Dareya789 , Sundas….**_

_**Thanks to all guests and silent readers previous chapter bahut kam response millakya hua gussa hain kya aap sab yaa story pasand nahii aa rahii please tell**_

_**Now next chapter**_

_At morning Shreya wakes up first she saw herself at Daya's arms…._

_Shreya POV:Kitna galat samjha maine Daya ko kitna kuch kaha bhi phir bhi aaj yeh mere saath hain I promise Daya main tumhe kabhi chod ke nahii jaaungi bas jaise taise yeh 12 din beet jaaye mumma papa tumhe apna le than I will surrender myself to you…._

_She smiles and tries to free herself ….She freed herself and goes to bathroom after bathing comes out and tries to wake him up….She goes towards him and kisses at his cheek…_

_Shreya:Good morning Daya vaise sote hue bahut cute lagte ho…_

_As she tries to lift herself up….Daya holds her by waist and pulls towards himself…._

_Daya:Sirf sote hue cute lagta hoon…_

_Shreya:Daya aap uthe hue hain?_

_Daya:Ab aap itna pyaar se jagaayengi ye soch kar soya hua tha…Vaise iss cheek ka number kab aayega ek pe hi kiss kiya…._

_Shreya:Ghar pe ….Daya utho flight ka samay ho raha hain ghar jaa ke mujhe packing bhi karni hain and phir maa ke ghar bhi to jaana hain…._

_Daya after hearing she has to go to her house….gets angry…._

_Daya:To jaao apne ghar jaao main hoon hi kaun tumhara?_

_He leaves her and starts moving from there….Shreya holds his hand…_

_Daya:Haath chodo?_

_Shreya:Nahii chodoongi…_

_Daya:Kya hain Shreya main abhi akela rehna chaahta hoon…._

_Shreya:Daya please…._

_Daya goes to washroom…As he comes he saw Shreya unpacking there clothes…._

_Daya:Kya kar rahii ho chalna nahii hain?_

_Shreya(with heavy throat):Nahii vo maine maa ko manna kar diya…_

_Daya:Kya ?Kyun tum to vahaan jaana chaahti thi na to manna kyun kiya?_

_Shreya:Jaana chaahti thi par aapki marzi se aapko dukh pahuncha ke nahii Daya aap nahii chahte na ki main vahaan jaaon theek hain main yahin rahungi aapke saath…_

_Daya can hear the pain she is hiding in her voice…Her hands are trembling eyes are just red…Smile that he wants at her face is just vanished….Daya goes to her direction….She makes herself busy and starts hiding her tears…Daya suddenly holds her hand…_

_Shreya:Kya hua Daya karne do na ek baar samaan yahaan rakh doongi to baahar change ghumne nahii to sab bikhra rahega?_

_Daya(while holding her hand):Meri taraf dekho Shreya?_

_Shreya wipes her tears and then sees towards him…_

_Shreya:Haan boliye Daya…_

_Daya:Tumne mujhe itne waqt mein itna hi samjha….Kya main kuch bhi aisa karoonga jisse tumhare aankhon mein aansoon aaye haan bolo kya main aisa kar sakta hoon…_

_She lifts her head in no…_

_Daya:Main tumhare saath waqt guzaarna chaahta hoon iska matlab yeh nahii hain kit um mere saath zabardasti raho apne mom dad se milna chaahti ho na to jaao millo unse…._

_Shreya hugs him tightly…_

_Shreya:Daya main bas mom dad ke mann mein se tumhare baare mein galat baton ko hataana chaahti hoon bas jisse phir agar hum apne rishe ki shuruaat kare to koi problem na ho bas par agar aapko taqleef pahunchti hain to hum apna rishta abhi hi shuru kar sakte hain…._

_Daya removes her from hug…._

_Daya:Uski zaroorat nahii hain humare rishte ko bado ke aashirwaad ki zaroorat hain aur usse to humein lena hi chahiye kyun?_

_Shreya nodded…_

_Daya:Ab chalo ready ho jaao nahii to flight chut jaayegi aur ab rona mat…_

_Shreya turns and she comes back and hugs him from backside…._

_Shreya:Daya thank you so much I love you…._

_Daya:I love you to ….Ab chaliye ready ho jaaiye…._

_After sometime Dareya comes back to Mumbai by flight….At morning Abhirika is getting ready suddenly a door bell rang…._

_Abhijeet:Ab kaun hain?_

_As he open door he is hell shocked to see Daya and Shreya together…_

_Abhijeet:Tum yahaan aaj kal aane waale the na tum to?_

_Daya:Haan but vo Shreya ko uski mom ka…_

_Taarika:Kaun hain Abhijeet?Daya tum yahaan…._

_Daya:Haan vo kya hua tha ki….And he tell them whole incident…._

_Abhijeet:Itni jaldi tumhari mom maan kaise gayii Shreya?_

_Shreya:Bhai mom gussa hi nahii thi vo to bas aise hi unhe meri zyada chinta hain na issilye vaise main abhi aayi…._

_Taarika:Daal mein kuch to kaala hain…Aunty agar maani thi to yahaan aati Shreya ko bulaane ka kya matab hain?_

_Abhijeet:Vahii to kuch to ajeeb hain…_

_Daya:Lag to mujhe bhi yahii raha hain lekin hum kar bhi kya sakte hain…_

_Shreya comes there…_

_Taarika:Vaise Shreya tumhara proposal kaisa tha?_

_Shreya(Blushes):Kuch nahii aapka plan successful raha…_

_Abhijeet:Arre wah yeh to good news hain and second good news kab doge?_

_Daya:Konsi 2__nd__ good news…_

_Taarika:Arre Adi ki wish waali…._

_Dareya(blushes):Abhi usme bahut time hain…_

_They spoke at sametime Abhirika looks towards them and smiles…_

_Shreya:Bhai main packing kar ke aati hoon…._

_Taarika:Main help karoon…_

_Abhijeet:Arre rehne dijiye Taarika ji ab Shreya ko aapki help nahii chahiye Daya hain na vo help kar dega humein chalna chahiye nahii to data padegi inki to aaj holiday hain…._

_Abhirika went….Dareya at home….Shreya goes to her room she starts packing her clothes….Daya comes to room…_

_Daya:Shreya packing karne ki kya zaroorat vahaan tumhare kapde to honge hi na to yahaan se kapde kyun le jaa rahii ho…_

_Shreya:Daya vahaan mere vo kapde hain jo main shaadi se pehle pehanti ab shaadi ke baad vo kapde thore na pehnoongi…._

_Daya:Kyun nahii tum unme bahut pyaari lagti ho…._

_Shreya(smiles):Sir vo pyara look sirf aap hi ka rahe issliye hi to nahii pehnna chaahti agar ab phir se mujhe kissi ne pasand kar liya to…._

_Daya:Acha acha rehne do tum yahii kapde pehnna…._

_Shreya(smiles):Daya main to mazzak kar rahii thi…Aap bhi na…_

_Daya comes close to her…_

_Daya:Main bhi na…_

_Shreya:Aap bhi na bade vo ho?_

_Daya:Vo?ab vo kaun hain jaaneman…._

_Shreya:Daya please mujhe packing karne do…._

_Daya:no pehle mere sawaal ka jawaab to do…._

_Shreya tries to go but he holds her by waist…_

_Daya:Ab kahaan jaaogi ab bolo main kya vo hoon?_

_Shreya:Daya aap bade bure hain….._

_Daya:Acha to ab main bura bann ke bataaon…._

_Daya bends to kiss at her cheek suddenly they hears a knock at their door…._

_Person:Aap bhool rahe hain ki aap log romance karte waqt gate band karna bhool gaye the…Aur aapke ghar mein ek paanch saal ka chota sa bacha hain jiske saamne yeh sab karna aapko shobha nahii deta Chachu…_

_Daya:Adi ke bache bilkul baap pe gaya hain…._

_Adi starts running and Daya follows him atlast Adi comes behind Shreya and Daya is about to catch him but he pushes Shreya and she is about to fall that Daya holds her by waist and get lost at her eyes…Suddenly they hear a clicking voice…._

_Daya:Adi yeh kya kar rahe ho?_

_Adi:Arre aapke romance karte photo kheech raha hoon aap hi ne to sikhaaya tha ki isse pyaar badhta hain…_

_Shreya:Daya aap bache ko yeh sab sikhaate hain too bad…_

_Daya:Oye madam abhi aap apna lecture band karengi aur bache ko pakrne mein meri madad karengi…._

_Shreya:Daya tumhe ab meri baat lecture lagti hain how mean?_

_Daya:Nahii Shreya mera vo matlab nahii tha…_

_Shreya:Ache se samajti hoon main aapke matlab saare ladke shaadi ke baad aise hi ho jaate mujhe nahii pata tha meri kismet bhi kharaab hain…._

_Daya:Shreya main to vo Adi ko…_

_Adi:Aap sahii keh rahii ho Chachu humesha daantte rehte hain aur dekhna gussa karte rehte hain kabhi bhi pyaar se baat nahii karte…_

_Daya:Oye Adi kya bola jar aha hain marwaayega kya?_

_Adi:Dekha Chachi ab phir se chilla rahe hain pyaar se to baat hi nahii karte aise hi khadoos hain humesha daantte hain pehle aapko phir mujhe…_

_Daya:Adi aag mein ghee kyun daal raha hain beta?_

_Shreya:Daya aise baat karte hain bache se haan aap na saare manners bhool gaye hain kya aur aap chilla rahe hain apni biwi pe aaj pata chala aap kitne bure hain…._

_Adi:Mujhse poochti main aapko pehle hi bata deta…_

_Shreya:Sorry beta galti ho gayii pagal ho gayii thi main kissi ke pyaar mein…Acha beta aap jaao dudh finish karke TV dekho in khadoos ko yahii rehne do…_

_Adi:Theek hain Chachi welcome back….Chachu aapko nahii boloonga…_

_Daya:Ab itna bol diya aur kya bolega chota Abhijeet…._

_Shreya:Kya bole aap?_

_Daya:Arre main to kuch nahii Adi beta ab dudh nahii peena kya jaao…_

_Adi goes from there Daya sees angry Shreya packing her stuffs…_

_Daya:Shreya I am sorry jo main tum pe chilaaya par main to vo photos…_

_Shreya burst out at laughing…_

_Shreya:Daya rehne dijiye na bacha hain aur aap bhi na usse barabar ladh rahe the jaise aapke umar ka hoga….Mian to mazzak kar rahii thi…._

_Daya:To tum mazzak kar rahii thi Thank god main to darr hi gaya tha ki kahin main tumhe kho na doon…_

_Shreya holds his hands…._

_Shreya:Aap mujhe kabhi nahii khone waale Daya issliye bekaar ki chinta mat kijiye…Aur vo photos humare pyaar ki nishaani hain main unhe durr nahii chahti issliye delete karne ki zaroorat nahii hain…_

_Daya:Ok as you wish…He kisses at her forehead…_

_After one hour….Shreya gives Adi and Daya lunch…_

_Daya:Shreya tum khaana bahut acha banaane lagi ho lagta hain tumhare haath choom loon…_

_Shreya just slap at his hand…_

_Adi:Phas gaye bechaare Chachu…_

_Daya:Kya hua maar kyun rahii ho…_

_Shreya:Daya humari shaadi hue kitne din hue hain…._

_Daya:Kariban 10 din…_

_Shreya:Haan to kariban 10 din pehle mujhe khaana nahii banana aata tha to aapne banaya hain na…_

_Daya:Haan to aaj ka khaana bahut acha hain mann karta hain tumhare haath chum loon…_

_Shreya:Ek minute Ramu kaka(servant) yahaan aayiye…_

_Daya:Ramu kaka ko kyun bula rahii ho?_

_Ramu: ji bitiya bolo…_

_Shreya:Ramu Kaka Daya ko aaj aapke haath ka khaana bahut pasand aaya vo badle mein aapko koi gift dena chaahte hain aayiye le lijiye…_

_Daya mouth is open…As he knows the truth…Adi smiles seeing him in this condition…_

_Adi:Baja re baja re dekho band baaja Chachu ka dekho re baja band baaja…_

_Shreya smiles…Daya gives Ramu Kaka some rupees and he went…_

_Daya:Tum dono ko to main…_

_Shreya/Adi:Dekh lena hum kissi se nahii darte hahaha…._

_After lunch Shreya comes to Daya…_

_Shreya:Daya chale…._

_Daya:Shreya mat jaao yaar itne din ke liye nahi please…_

_Shreya covers him through her arms…_

_Shreya:Jald hi aa jaaungi Daya and haan iss baar promise khaana banana seekh loongi jisse tumhe kissi aur ka haath na chumna padhe…._

_Daya kisses at both her hands…._

_Daya:Kyun nahii zaroor acha ab chalo…_

_Daya comes to Shreya's house…_

_Shreya:Andar nahii aayenge…_

_Daya:Aaj nahii phir kabhi abhi tum jaao theek hain main baad mein aaunga promise…._

_Daya kisses at her forehead and then at her cheeks and say bye to her…_

_Shreya:Bye baad mein milenge…Main call karoongi…_

_Daya:Kyun nahii bye…_

_That's way Daya comes to his house….Whole day passes someway at night about 11 pm Daya gets a call…._

_Daya:Hello ab yaad aayi hain?_

_Shreya:Daya main aapko kabhi bhuli hi nahii thi pata hain yahaan na sab bahut sahii se baat kar rahe hain bilkul pehle ki tarah maa keh rahii thi ki kal vo mujhe kuch gift dene waali hain main to bahut excited hoon aap kaise hain?_

_Daya:Bore ho raha hoon soch raha hoon yeh aadha din to jaise taise nikal gaya ab 12 din mein min kahin mar na jaaon….._

_Shreya:Khabartaar jo aisa kaha to sab acha hi hoga jaise abhi tak hua hain vaise hi…._

_Daya:Shreya vaise tum itna haaf kyun rahii ho…_

_Shreya:Daya vo main chat pe kapde lene jaa rahii hoon na issiliye…Thora thak gayii hoon…_

_Daya:Arre to vahaan kaam karne ki kya zaroorat hain tumhe itne log hain to…_

_Shreya:Hain to Daya lekin yeh yahaan kya kar raha hain aur Papa isse kya baat kar rahe hain…_

_Daya:Kaun kya kar raha hain haan uncle kisse…._

_Shreya:Daya vo Paakya ke ghar mein….Aaaaaaaah….._

_Daya:Shreya Shreya kya hua kuch bolo to….._

_And call is cut…_

_**So end this chapter here tell me how was it PLEASE REVIEW I know aapka mann ab story se hat raha hain and main jald se jald iss story ko end bhi karne ki koshish kar rahii hoon bas loose ends ko theek kar loon bas firr end kar denge…**_

_**To kya hua hain Shreya ko?Kya Daya Shreya tak pahunch paayega?Kisse baat kar rahe the Shreya ke Dad?Kya hain Paakya ka raaz jaanne ke liye REVIEW kariye jitney jaldi response aayega utni jaldi next chapter….**_

_**Thanks for reading…**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks who have reviewed previous chapter thanks to:**_

_**Raveena Negi , Bajaj , Rishabh , Shilpa Patte , Ninadkdm , Dareya chk , Anoushka Jaina , Zoomra , Priya , Krittika , Nisha , Kajal , Aru , dareya 789 , Karishma , Raj , katiiy , Ritesh7 , Sundas**_

_**Thanks to all guests and silent readers…**_

_**Now next chapter…**_

_After one hour …..Daya is tensed since Shreya is not answering her call and even not calling him…_

_Abhijeet:Shreya phone nahii utha rahii to uske ghar chalet hain aur kar bhi kya sakte hain…_

_Daya:Haan main aisa karta hoon boss main uske ghar jaata hoon agar koi zaroorat padhi to tumhe call karoonga…_

_Abhijeet:Koi baat nahii hum bhi chalte hain…_

_Daya:Nahii boss Adi soya hua hain aur Taarika bhi thaki hain tumhe inke saath rukna chahiye main jaa raha hoon agar zaroorat padegi to I will call you…_

_Abhijeet:Lekin boss phir bhi akele sahii nahii lag raha…_

_Daya:Arre boss tum khamakha tension mat lo main jaata hoon…_

_Abhijeet:Tu bakwaas band kar aur main aa raha hoon gaari nikaal bas jaa…_

_Daya goes and takes car….Both Abhijeet and Daya went towards Shreya's house as they enter to their house they saw the house is lighted…._

_Abhijeet:Shreya ki behan ki shaadi to 12 din baad thi to yeh saari taiyaariyan abhi se hi kyun kar rakhi hain…._

_Daya:Yeh baat to mere bhi samajh mein nahii aa rahii aur ghar ke log kahaan gaye koi dikh bhi nahii rahaa…._

_Man:Kya hua sahib aap log kaun hain aur yahaan kya kar rahe hain…_

_Daya:Ji hum vo mera matlab hain ki main vo Shreya ka Pati hoon…_

_Man:Acha to aap Shreya bitiya ke pati hain arre beta aane mein kitni derr laga di Shreya bitiya kitna ro rahiii thi…_

_Abhijeet:Ro rahii thi se kya matlab hain aapka…._

_Man:Arre Bitiya pata nahii kis baat pe sidiyon se niche aayi aur rone lagii apna samaan pack karke kahii jaa rahii thi aisa laga jab maine poocha to kuch bataya hi nahii….._

_Daya:To ab vo kahaan hogi aapko kuch pata hain…_

_Man:Arre bade sahib unhe kahin leke gaye pehle to vo jaa nahi rahii thi phir kissi tarah unhe le gaye kahaan gaye yeh tp mujhe nahii pata…_

_Daya:Acha aapke ghar mein abhi koi aaya tha matlab koi bhi…_

_Man:Arre haan Sahab ek aadmi aaya tha abhi abhi nikala hain Parking lot mein hi hoga…_

_Abhijeet:Shukriya kaka aage ka hum pata laga lenge…_

_Abhijeet and Daya runs towards Parking lot…_

_Abhijeet:Kahin vo aadmi bhaag to nahii gaya humare yahaan aane se pehle…._

_Daya:Dekhte hain…Than he saw someone running Daya and Abhijeet rush towards him he runs but after 10 minutes both of our heroes caught him…_

_Abhijeet:Akshay tum…_

_Daya:Acha to tu hain inn sabke piche…He slaps him…_

_Akshay:Maaf karna sahib galti ho gayii agli baar se aisa nahii hoga pakaaa…_

_Daya:Agli baar aisi galti ke liye tujhe main chodunga hi nahii abs ach sach bata kahaan hain Shreya…_

_Akshay:Saab vo apne Farmhouse gayii hain vahaan unke maa baap unki zabardasti shaadi karwaa rahe hain unke kissi dost Purab se…_

_Daya:Aur Shreya ke mom dad ye sab kyun chaahte bol nahii to muh phod dunga tera…_

_Akshay:Shreya ke Mummy papa ko maine aapki photo kayii dusri ladkiyon ke saath dikhaayi thi issliye unhe laga ki aap characterless hain aur issliye vo aapse nafrat karte hain iske baavjood Shreya ne aapse shaadi ki issliye vo usse bhi chidhe the…._

_Daya:To issiliye vo humari shaadi ko accept nahii kar rahe the…Tujhe to kaanoon dekhega…_

_Abhijeet:Humein Shreya ke mom dad ko sach bataano hoga…_

_Daya and Abhijeet rush to Shreya's farmhouse….At car Daya is thinking about previous times…._

_**FLASHBACK STARTS…**_

_Paakya is held by Daya he holds his collar and ready to beat him at any second…_

_Acp:Daya isse sazza to kaanoon dega tum kuch bhi karke kaanoon ko apne haath mein mat lo…._

_Abhijeet:Par Sir yeh Daya ko maarne aaya tha kaanoon ko nahii isse sazza to daya de hi sakta hain…_

_Acp:Samajhne ki koshish karo Abhijeet hum kaanoon ko haath mein nahii le sakte…_

_Daya:Lekin Sir iski wajah se Shreya ko itna kuch sehna pada isse to main nahii chodunga…_

_Paakya:Badi fikar hain iski arre aaj nahii to kal baahar jaayegi log to poochenge hi ki iss ek mahine mein iske saath kya kya hua tab kya karega tu…_

_Daya:Tujhe to main zinda jala dunga mujhe pata hain agar Shreya zinda hain iska saaf matlab hain ki tumme se kissi ne usse chua bhi nahii hain…_

_Abhijeet and Shreya looks towards her with full questions and love…_

_Daya:Shreya har tarah se pavitra hain aur uske liye mujhe kissi saboot ki zaroorat nahii hain aisi bekaar baat tujh jaisa gira aadmi hi kar sakta hain…_

_Daya just puts him in floor and start beating him badly…_

_Shreya:Daya Sirr please chodiye usse chodiye usse sazza kaanoon degi na _

_Daya:Shreya iski himmat kaise hui tumhe kuch bolne ki….And by these word he slaps him and then leaves him…_

_Paakya:Aaj to main bol raha hoon kal sab bolenge tab kya karega tu…_

_Daya:Main Shreya ko apne saath rakhunga zindagi bhar apni biwi banaakar…_

_Whole Cid team looks towards him with full shock…After that Paakya has gone…_

_Abhijeet:Bhai tune jo bola vo gusse mein hi than a apne dil se to nahii bola…_

_Daya:Agar aisa hua Abhijeet to main sach mein Shreya se shaadi kar lunga…_

_Acp:Aisa hua nahii aisa hoga Daya aur mujhe garv hain tumhare faisle mein main jaanta hoon tum Shreya ko Patni ka pyaar shayad naa de paao lekin kamse kam uski zindagi to bachegi yeh sahii rahega…Meri maano to tum log abhi shaadi kar lo…_

_Abhijeet:Abhi…_

_Daya:Aur nahii to kya Shreya baahar nikle log usse das baatein sunaaye isse acha to hain ki main usse apna loon mujhe koi problem nahii hain main jaa raha hoon Shreya se baat karne…_

_Daya goes towards other side where Shreya is seated with Purvi…_

_Daya:Mujhe Shreya se akele baat karni hain so if you don't mind Purvi tum kuch samay ke liye humein akela chod do…_

_Purvi understand the situation and leaves Shreya…_

_Daya:Shreya main jaanta hoon har ladki ki tarah tumhaare bhi apni shaadi ko leke kayii armaan honge main nahii jaanta ki main unn armaan mein khara reh sakta hoon yaa nahii lekin Shreya haalat abhi yahii keh rahe hain ki humein shaadi kar leni chahiye…_

_Shreya has tears in her eyes she first time hugs him…_

_Shreya:Daya Sir mere saath aisa kuch bhi nahii hua hain ki mujhe apna muh chupaana pade main sach keh rahii hoon unme se kissi ne mujhe chuaa bhi nahii hain aur aapko mujhe apne upar bojh ki tarah apnaane ki koi zaroorat nahii hain…_

_Daya puts hand at her lips…_

_Daya:Shreya maine tumhe bojh nahii samjha hain tum to vo heera ho jisse main kabhi dhund ke bhi nahii pa sakta aur jo tumne mere liye kiya vo to koi nahii kar sakta aur main tumse sache dil se shaadi karna chaahta hoon…_

_Shreya:Tab bhi Sir agar aapko mujh pe shaq ho to aap koi bhi test karwaa sakte hain main manna nahii karoongi…_

_Daya kisses at her forehead…She closes her eyes and a tear falls from her eyes…Daya held that drplet in his hand…_

_Daya:Lo ho gaya mera test ab chale madam shaadi karne apni life ki ek nayii shuruaat karne…_

_Shreya smiles and hugs him lightly and that's how they got married…After marriage when Shreya comes to her house….Her father comes at door step…_

_SF:Ye kya kiya tune beta iss aadmi se shaadi ki yeh kissi ke pyaar ke laayak nahii hain mujhe pata hain isne tujhe dhamkaya hoga main abhi tujhe iss rishte se azaad karwaata hoon…_

_Sm:Haan beta tujhe poori zindagi aise aadmi ke saath bitaane ki koi zaroorat nahii hain ye ek number ka girra hua insaan hain…_

_Shreya:Bas kariye maa kya anaap shanaap bole jaa rahi hain pehli baat Daya Sir kabhi kuch galat kar hi nahii sakte aur unne mujh par koi zor zabardasti nahii ki hain yeh shaadi mere hosh mein hui thi balki inhone to meri zindagi barbaad hone se bachaayi hain…_

_Sm:Bachana aur barbaad karne mein bahut farq hota hain beta…_

_Shreya;Main jaanti hoon maa issiliye keh rahii hoon ki daya Sir ne meri zindagi bachayii hain aur ye aap soch bhi kaise sakti hain ki vo kuch galat karenge…_

_Sf:Tere aankhon mein uski achaai ki pati bandhi hain issliye tu sach dekh nahii rahii hain…_

_Shreya:Maa hum yahaan sirf aapka aashirvaad lene aaye the aur agar aap aashirvaad nahii de sakti to mere Pati ke baare mein kuch nahi boliy chaliye Daya Sir…_

_Daya:Lekin Shreya…_

_Shreya:Maine kahaa na…_

_That's how they return to their home…_

_**FLASHBACK ENDS…**_

_Abhijeet holds Daya's soulder…and jerks him so that he comes to real world…_

_Abhijeet:Kahaan khoya hua hain pahunch gaye chal andar…_

_Daya:Lekin Abhijeet Shreya ke mom dad nahii mane to…_

_Abhijeet:To kya dulhan hum le jaayenge…_

_Daya:Tujhe iss waqt mazzak soojh raha hain boss tum bhi na…_

_Abhijeet:Ab boss main to aisa hi hoon ispe to koi shaq nahii hain main piche ke gate se jaata hoon aap aage se jaaiye…_

_Daya just enters from front gate lights are off he goes to search a light but meantime struck with someone…_

_Person:Aah dekh ke nahii chal sakte Daya…._

_Daya:Arre Shreya tum…Tum kaisi ho aur theek to ho na…._

_Shreya:Haan Daya main theek hoon…_

_And suddenly she slips Daya tries to holds her but he also slips due to water at floor…Daya is at bottom and Shreya is at top…Suddenly lights gets on…_

_Voice:Surprise…_

_Dareya looks at other side and saw a scene and gets shocked…Sm , Sf and whole Cid team is present there…_

_Abhijeet:Arre hum to jinhe surprise de rahe the yeh to pehle hi niche girre pare hain ab niche girre girre romance karoge yaa uth ke badon ka aashirwaad bhi loge…_

_Shreya tries to gets up but gets struck once agin and fells on him…His face is inch apart of her…She is blushing badly…_

_Purvi:Arre koi help karo bechaaro ki nahii to poori zindagi aisi hi beet jaayegi…_

_Purvi goes and makes Shreya stand…_

_Daya:Aap log uncle Aunty vo main aapse hi milne aa raha tha aapko Akshay ki sachaai batane ke liye lekin aaplog yeh sab kya kar rahe the…_

_SM:Abhijeet tumne to bola tha tumhaara dost bada samajhdaar hain mujhe to dekh ke nahii lagta dikhne mein to bilkul bhondu lag raha hain…_

_Shreya:Arre kya keh rahii ho maa Daya to bahut ache hain Dil ke aur vo bahut samajhdaar hain aapk kyun unki taang kheech rahii hain…_

_Taarika:Maa lagta hain aapki beti ab aapki nahii rahii…._

_Everyone smiles and Shreya blushes…_

_SF:Hum bhi to yahii chaahte the ki shaadi ke baad humari beti humari naa rahe lekin kissi aur ke behkaave mein aa kar naa jaane tumse kya kya keh diya…_

_Daya:Nahii Uncleji aapne jo kaha vo sahii tha aapko to sirf galat fehim hui thi aur iss kaaran jo aapne kiya vo bilkul sahii tha…_

_SM:Par humein nahii lagta ki tumne humein maaf kiya…_

_Daya:Nahii Auntyji aapse main gussa hi nahii tha to maafi kis baat ki…_

_Sm:To agar gussa nahii ho to maa kyun nahii bulaate…_

_Daya bits his tongue…_

_Daya:Maa…ek baat poochon maa aapko sab pata kaise chala…_

_Shreya:Abhijeet bhai ne bataya humare jaane par saari sachayi maa baap ke paas inhi ne rakhi…_

_Daya goes and hugs Abhijeet…_

_Daya:Thank you boss tum sach mein mere bhai ho… _

_Abhijeet:Iss baat ki khushi hain ki Shreya ke mom dad maan gaye yaa iss baat ki uski shaadi nahii hui…_

_Daya:Boss tum bhi na…_

_Adi sees his chachu with his Dad hence moves to his Chachi…_

_Adi:Chachi dekha Chachu aapse aur mujhse to pyaar karte hi nahii issliye bas Papa ko hug kar rahe hain par aap chinta mat kariye main hoon na main aapse bahut pyaar karta hoon…_

_Shreya hugs him…_

_Shreya:So to hain Adi…_

_Daya:Dekha phir shuru ho gay chota Abhijeet…_

_Shreya:Chahe kuch bhi kariye humari life ki saari problem yeh chote aur bade Abhijeet hi karte hain Daya…_

_Sm and Sf:Ab bahut khushi ho rahii hain aaj apni beti ko khush dekhke…_

_Shreya smiles Both dareya goes and touches their feet…_

_Sf folds his hand infront of Daya and continues…_

_Sf:Agar isse kabhi koi galti ho jaaye to maaf kar dena beta…_

_Daya holds his hand…_

_Daya:Shreya kabhi koi galti karti hi nahii hain…Jo maafi maangni pade…_

_Taarika:Aakhir biwi kiski hain…_

_Shreya blushes and Daya smiles…_

_Abhijeet:To Aunty ji ab humein chalna chahiye thora time inhe bhi ek dusre ko dena chahiye na…_

_Taarika:Ji Auntyji aap dono enjoy kariya aura b hum kal milenge…_

_Shreya goes and hugs Taarika…_

_Shreya:Thanks Taarika aaj tumhaari wajah se main apni life ko nayii start de saktii hoon you are just too good…_

_Purvi:Aur main mera kya?_

_Shreya hugs her too…_

_Shreya:Tu to meri favourite behan hain thank you so much my sweet sister…_

_Purvi:Mogambo khush hua madam chaliye ab hum chalet hain…_

_SM , Sf , Abhirika with Purvi and Adi went…Shreya goes and closes the door…_

_Daya:To madam yeh sab aapka plan tha haan phone pe chilaaya kyun main kitna darr gaya tha pata hain…_

_Shreya goes and puts her hand at his face…_

_Shreya:Yeh sab mera plan nahii tha Pati dev maine bhi sab kuch vaise hi kiya jaise mom dad ne kaha…_

_Daya just leaves her hand…_

_Daya:Kitani boori ho tum apne Pati ko itna satay main tumhari chinta kar raha tha aur tum maze kar rahii thi…_

_Shreya:Daya kya bol rahe ho tumhe taqleef aur main khush rahoongi kya aise socha bhi kaise tumne haan…_

_Shreya has tears in her eyes…_

_Daya:Haan yahaan pet um kissi Purab se shaadi ke liye aayi thi tumhe vahii pasand hain na…_

_Shreya:daya kya bole jaa rahe ho Kaun Purab haan kuch bhi mera koi Purab naam ka dost nahii hain aur main sirf tumhe pasand karti hoon aur kissi ko nahii…_

_She starts crying…Daya holds her face…_

_Daya:Shreya main to mazzak kar raha that um ro kyun rahii ho Ok I am sorry acha ab rona band karo yaar…_

_Shreya hits at his soulder…_

_Shreya:Khabartaar jo kabhi aisa ulta seedha bola to…_

_Daya:Aah vah confession ke baad baaki larikyan apne Pati ko hug karti hain aur tum ho ki mujhe maar rahii ho…_

_Shreya:Aapke kaam hi aise hain…Adi sahii kehta hain…._

_Daya puts his arms at her side and then his head at her soulder…_

_Daya:Adie k aur cheez kehta hain madam…_

_Shreya:Kya?_

_Daya:Chote behan waali bole to intezaam karein…_

_Shreya smiles but meantime changes her face at anger…_

_Shreya: mujhe nahii karni aapse baat_

_She removes herself and starts going but Daya holds her suit chain with pressure and due to which it opens her back and then comes at his hand…Shreya holds her back…_

_Shreya:Daya ye kya kiyaa aapne mera favourite suit ko kharaab kar diya…._

_Daya:Sorry Shreya vo shayad zyada zor laga diya…_

_Shreya:Aap na aapke bas ka kuch nahii ab main kya karoon yahaan mere paas dress bhi nahii hain…_

_She moves at other side Daya thinks she is angry with him as he tries to go but he saw in mirror her smilling face and asmiles comes to his face also…_

_Daya:Oh Shreya yeh to problem ho gayii aisa karta hoon ki main tumhaari dress le aata hoon ghar se…Tum yahii raho…And he starts moving…._

_Shreya:Aap sach mein jaa rahe hain kya?_

_Daya:Haan ab tumhaari dress to laani hi hogi na…_

_Shreya:Acha theek hain jaaiye…_

_Daya goes to gate she looks at other direction…_

_Daya:Shreya vo kya hain?_

_Shreya:Kahaan kya hain…_

_Daya:Vo tumhaari dress pe…_

_Shreya:Kahaan …_

_Daya:Ruko main dekhta hoon…_

_As Shreya say anything Daya came and touches her back….She shivers at his touch…He gently bent down and kisses at her neck….She just smiles and turns with jerk and hugs him tightly…_

_Daya smiles…_

_Daya:Abhi aur dhoondne do na…_

_Shreya:Nahii aur nahii dhondvana rehne dijiye…_

_Daya:Aise kaise…_

_He holds her by waist tightly…_

_Daya:Tumhe yaad hain tumne kya kaha tha…_

_Shreya:kab maine kya kaha tha…_

_Daya:Ki jab tumhaare parents humare rishte ko maan lenge to tum mujhe kiss karoogi…_

_Shreya:Maine aisa kab kahaa tha aap apne aap story bana rahe hain…_

_Daya:Matlab tum mujhe kiss nahii karogi too bad…_

_Shreya:Nahii maine aisa kab kaha…_

_Daya looks towards her,….Her hair starts flewing he holds them by his hand and bends down and kisses at her cheek she blushes….then he bends down and kisses at her lips and both of them goes through each other…_

_**So end of this story is at here I know romance kam hain but really main romance zyada daal bhi nahii sakti isse zyada nahii sorry for that….Reviews itne kam ho gaye the to mere paas option nahii tha main kya karti issliye yehi theek laga ki aapki story ko end kar doon So this is end of story hope you enjoy it…..**_

_**Thanks for all your support and love for this story…**_

_**Thanks for reading…**_


End file.
